Ouran Seishinbyōin Club
by Kouve Skelleton
Summary: Ouran "Manicomio" Club: Historia conjunta con Vero esmeraldy en la que Thais y Maddy hacen un trato con el Host Club para poder ser acogidas en el nuevo instituto.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola, hola, queridas huéspedes. _**

**_Antes de nada decirles que éste fic es tanto mío como de VeroEsmeraldy y que esperamos que les guste._**

**_A partir de reviews se verá que se hace con él...pero les suplico que no sean crueles pues es nuestro primer fic conjunto. Intenten disfrutar _**

...

¡Y volvía a pasarle! Todo el Mundo la miraba. Y nunca le había gustado que la mirasen…no le gustaba nada.

Los había que la miraban con admiración…los había que la miraban con miedo…y luego ELLOS.

Desde su primer día en clase, Thais pudo observar que donde ella pusiese la mirada había unos gemelos junto a una chica que jugaba a disfrazarse de chico acechándola…O también solía ver a un chico rubio; a otro con gafas y a un niño que iba con un muchacho alto y muy serio…

¿Por qué no dejaban de mirarla?

¿Podía ser por su llamativa cabellera rojiza?

¿O por el hecho de tener un ojo azul y otro verde?

Thais observó, entonces, las 2 gamas de trajes que llevaban en ese odiado instituto llamado Ouran.

Y cayó en la cuenta de por qué todos los ojos se posaban en ella…

Thais observó su falda negra, sus converse y su camiseta holgada y recordó como se había negado ante el director a llevar el horrendo vestido amarillo que allí llevaban todas las chicas.

El director no se había negado a esto debido a que el padre de Thais era uno de los más ricos en ese momento…Y por él Thais estaba allí…

Desde que a Kidoyaku Takiyama lo ascendieron a jefe en su empresa, decidió que ya era hora de que su hijita dejara Lobelia e ir a un instituto de más alta clase.

No es que a Thais amase Lobelia y no desease irse de allí, pero no lo hacía porque su difunta madre fue una alumna del colegio y porque dejaba atrás a la única persona que la comprendía, Madelayn.

Thais suspiró y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol durante la hora libre que tenía.

En su mp3 se escuchaba Boulevard of Broken Dreams y en sus piernas se encontraba en cuaderno de dibujo que siempre la acompañaba.

Recogiéndose en largo pelo rojizo y haciéndose una trenza, evitaba que éste se manchase con las acuarelas. Y es que pintar era lo que más podía hacerle olvidar el mundo en el que vivía…

En ese momento de relax, no creía que nadie pudiese molestarla…pero se equivocó…

-Vaya, Vaya. Así que…¿Aun no has sido capaz de adaptarte a la nueva escuela?

-Eso no es algo que te incumba-contestó la pelirroja

-No me trates así no es mi culpa, que te cambiasen de escuela por que tu padre ahora es el jefe de una empresa súper importantísima

-Bueno eso es un…- en ese momento Thais guardó silencio y volteó su cabeza hacia la persona que le hablaba impresionándose al ver quien era- ¡Maddy!¡Eres tú!¡No puedo creerlo!

-Yo tampoco. Y si me sigues tratando así, no volveré a visitarte-dijo abrazándola

-No por favor, esto es un manicomio y sin ti no sé que haría- confesó correspondiendo al abrazo-Bueno y… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hoy, había junta porque como la líder del club Zuka se ha graduado tienen que tener un nuevo líder

-Cierto, Benibara se ha ido…Bah, no importa- dijo alzando los hombros y volviéndose a sentar

-¿y tú no deberías estar en clase?-dijo sentándose junto a ella

-Tengo clase libre-explicó ella sin cambiar la expresión

En ese instante, se oyó una persona a lo lejos llamando a nuestra querida pelirroja:

-Takiyama-chan, ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Era una chica de cabellos medio naranjas y cafés con un gran moño rosa, medio afrancesada.

-Ay no…, se acabó la paz- dijo Thais pegándose con su cuaderno de dibujo

-Takiyama-chan, tienes que acompañarme en este instante- dijo cogiéndola del brazo con mucha insistencia

-¿A dónde quieres que vaya? Aquí estoy bien, además estoy con una amiga

La francesa volteó su mirada hacia la otra chica, la cual no había notado, pero al percatarse que llevaba el uniforme de Lobelia se quedó estática

-¡Eres del Zuka club!- dijo haciendo una pose muy típica de ella misma

-Que lleve el uniforme de Lobelia no significa que sea del Zuka Club, Renge-le espetó Thais-Además, ¿Qué quieres? Ya dije que no quería pertenecer a ningún club…

-¿Un club?-preguntó Maddy poniéndose de pie-¿De qué va eso?

-Ni lo sé ni me importa, la verdad-contestó la pelirroja sacándose a Renge de encima-Sólo sé que ésta está muy empeñada en que vaya

-Nos vendría bien alguien como tú-dijo Renge medio histérica-Tan misteriosa, tan…

-¿Rara?

Rara era la última forma en la que podías calificar a Thais…y más si salía de la boca de Él.

-¿Y tú que narices quieres?- pregunto la pelirroja algo alterada

-Yo nada, me han mandado, junto con Renge para que vengas al club

Él era uno de esos gemelos que iba a su clase y, por su forma de ver, el más hiperactivo y pesado de los 2.

-¿No estabas las otras 10 veces qué dije que no? Yo no me uniré a ningún club. Vámonos, Maddy- dijo agarrando a su amiga quien solo veía a los otros dos hay parados como tontos

-¿Quién la necesita?- replico el chico de cabellos naranjas marchándose al edificio junto con Renge

-Oye, T-Chan… ¿Quiénes eran?, ¿De qué club hablan?, ¿Por qué me odian?

Thais se frenó en seco y miró directamente a los ojos a su amiga. Se sintió rara ante la última pregunta de ésta.

¿Odiarla? Ellos no la odiaban…¿O sí?. El que llevase el uniforme de Lobelia o pertenecer al Zuka no era motivo…No les entendía.

-Ellos no te odian… es sólo que son raros. Gente extraña que solo se importa a si misma-dijo Thais intentando tranquilizarla

-Tú no eres así… tú eres muy diferente a ellos, Thais. Pero tienes miedo a convertirte en lo que ellos son ¿no?

-Sabes lo que pienso y lo entiendes; así que necesito que me des un consejo. Por favor, Madelayn, no quiero ser una persona sin alma como esos de allá-dijo apuntando con el dedo al instituto

-¿Un consejo? Bueno…-Maddy pensó por un momento-Únete a ese club

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca o es qué te lavaron el cerebro cuando yo me fui de Lobelia? ¡Vuelve, Maddy, vuelve!-Exclamó zarandeándola de los hombros

-No, es sencillo. ¿Te lo explico con manzanas o con peras?

-Mmm…con manzanas-dijo la pelirroja-La pera no es muy de mi agrado

-Ok-Maddy le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y empezó a explicarle- Mira si te unes a ese club, intentaras estar en su ambiente y no te arrastrarán a cosas raras. Y si no lo haces siempre te molestarán y al ignorarlos te estarás convirtiendo en uno de ellos

-¿Y qué tienen que ver las manzanas con esto?

-Un dicho.

-Tú y tus dichos

-Pero te gusta la idea ¿No?

-¿De verdad crees que funcionará?

-Algo así…

-Bien-cedió Thais-Pero si yo entro tú también

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Pero yo por qué!?

-Quiero ver la cara que pones cuando te des cuenta de que tipo de club es…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? ToT-sijo la castaña temblorosa-No me digas que son cosas satánicas y macabras…

-No. Es mucho peor-dijo arrastrándola por todo el jardin

-No, espera, no, no, no ToT-suplicó- Seguro es un club de Gremlins-

-Se parece…

-ToT entonces es uno de muñecos vudú

-No

-De vampiros y chupacabras

-No

-De Mangas y Animes

-Eh ¿Por qué tan repentino cambio?

-Es que la chica ésa me sonaba un tipo de Otaku…

-Si.. Pero no es de eso

-U.U. ¡Entonces es un club de ninjas asesinos!

-Deja de adivinar que te harás ilusiones locas…

-Bueno me callo. Pero, no me arrastres así; no me gusta que la gente me vea. Además, no llevo el uniforme de esta escuela y con mas razón me ven

-Clámate ya estamos llegando. Sólo tenemos que subir las escaleras

-o.O ¿Todas éstas?

-Si, andando

-Yo y mi gran bocaza T.T

Ya habiendo subido y recorrido toda el área de la sala sur, llegaron a una habitación: La 3ra sala de música

-Esto…T-Chan-comenzó Maddy-Es una sala de música… Yo no le veo nada malo…

-Eso crees, sólo espera verás

Ambas abrieron las puertas de la 3ra sala de música encontrándose algo con lo cual no se esperaban.

-Bienvenidas…

...

**_Y hasta aquí pueden leer. Por favor, dejen review tanto si les gusta como si no._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bien, segundo capítulo. Animo a la gente a leer y dejar review :). Vero y yo lo agradeceremos mucho._**

**_¡Disfruten!_**

...

-Bienvenidas…

Thais y Maddy se extrañaron al escuchar esto; pero al ver lo que había dentro se extrañaron aun más: Todo el Host Club iba vestido de Animes y Mangas.

-Queridas princesas…pasen por favor. No sean tímidas-Susurró Tamaki vestido de Naruto Uzumaki

-Eh…me parece que nos hemos equivocado…¿Qué narices hacéis?-preguntaba la pelirroja algo extrañada y con ganas de salir corriendo de allí

-¡Me dijiste que no era un club de Animes Y Mangas!¡Me mentiste!- se quejaba la ojiverde a su amiga-Pero están algo raros…tu personaje no haría eso..-dijo frunciendo el ceño y apuntando hacia Tamaki

-¡Anda!¡La rara que no necesitaba nada de nosotros- dijo un hikaru vestido de Vergil

-¿Y yo soy la rara?¡Yo no voy por ahí con ese estúpido disfraz!- reclamó Thais

-Neh…Takiyama-Chan viene con una amiga nueva-observó Hunny-Sempai disfrazado de Kon

-Parece ser una Lobelia-dijo Kyouya, disfrazado de Ishida, mientras acomodaba sus anteojos– ¿Acaso perteneces al Zuka Club?

-¿Yo?-preguntó Maddy apuntándose a sí misma-No gracias. Jamás pertenecería a esa cosa…

Todos la miraron alzando una ceja e inclinaron los hombros.

Enseguida Tamaki se acercó a ella y agarró a Thais de la espalda atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿Y qué busca la princesa seria por aquí?

Thais le miró horrorizada.

-Yo realmente no buscaba nada…-dijo la pelirroja intentando huir-¡Suelta!¡Maddy socorro!

-¡Líbrate de él solita que me dan miedo!-dijo la otra agarrando el pomo de la puerta-¡Yo me voy!

-¿A dónde?-dijeron los gemelos disfrazados de Dante y Vergil

-Yo…Yo…-tartamudeó la castaña-¡Dejadme irme!¡Esto es un club de violadores Thais!

-¿Violadores?-se extrañó el leoncito-¡No!

Pero no le escucharon puesto que Maddy intentaba salir de alguna forma y Thais había decidido morderle la mano a Tamaki.

Enseguida el rubio la apartó haciéndola chocar contra Maddy para finalmente acabar las 2 en brazos de los gemelos sin saber como…

-¿Se encuentran bien?-Dijeron ambos al unísono

-Sí. Gracias, fotocopia-contestó Thais separándose de Hikaru

-¿Y tú te encuentras bien?- preguntó Kaoru a Maddy pero ella no contestaba, estaba petrificada del miedo

-Maddy ¿Estás bien?-preguntó la pelirroja acercándose preocupada a ella-Se te ve roja…

-Esto…yo…bueno…-Y su reacción más sencilla fue mirar a los gemelos y decir:-¡AHH!¡Son gemelos!¡Doble infierno!¡Dobles violadores!-dijo volviendo al pánico-¡Quiero salir de aquí! ToT

-Nosotros no somos violadores-dijo Haruhi vestida de Card Captors Sakura

-Esto…Fujioka…Te envidio por tener el valor de llevar esa cosa…- dijo Thais después de verla

-Entonces…¿No son violadores?-preguntó Maddy aun asustada

-Mí querida princesa…-volvió a decir Tamaki-Somos anfitriones…

-O mejor conocidos como Host ¿no?- contestó Thais- Ustedes están aquí para hacerles pasar un buen rato a las chicas ¿Cierto?-dijo colocándose sus cascos

-Exactamente. Nosotros jamás intentaríamos hacerles algo malo- aseguró Haruhi

-¿Y por qué nadie me dice nada antes de ponerme a hacer la loca?-Se quejó Maddy-Thais, con razón la gente me odia

-No es que te odien-comenzó Thais-Es que Ouran y Lobelia son rivales

-¿Y por qué pienso que esto acabará mal?- reclamaba la castaña

Y de pronto el Host Club se puso a hacer una alineación de esas que tanto les gustan

-Mi princesa… Nosotros el Host Club no te odiamos a menos de que seas del Zuka Club y vengas a llevarte a mi hermosa hija

-¡Que yo jamás me uní al Zuka Club!

-¿Ni en el festival en donde hicieron la composición musical?- preguntaba Thais

-No

-¿Y cuándo representaron Romeo y Julieta? Yo estaba segura al 99'9 por ciento de que eras Julieta

-Me salí el mismo dia que me dijeron que no habría hombres en la obra

-Lo que quieres decir al instante

-Exacto. Pero si no mas yo recuerdo…Tú-dijo apuntándola con el dedo- Hiciste un cartel para varias de sus presentaciones y eras considerada la doncella de los pinceles-

Hikaru se echó a reír.

-Punto para la amiga de la rara

-Considerada la doncella de los pinceles…- concluyó Kaoru con un poco mas de discreción en su risa

-Miren fotocopias-dijo Thais con una cara toda sombría- No me molesten o me las pagarán

-Jajaja. ¿Qué me harás, rarita?- le reclamaba Hikaru

-Pues primero te tiraría por las escaleras, que son un poco más de 30, quedando inconsciente. Luego te dejo caer en el lago más cercano a ver que te parece…

-Esto se está poniendo feo- mencionó Haruhi

-Na…Se acabará en cualquier momento-aseguró Madelayn-Siempre acaba recapacitando

Plas

Y en eso se oye un bofetón bien dado. Tal parece que la discusión se dio un poco más fuerte debido a que Hikaru se metió con algo que no debía mencionar.

-Jamás, repito, jamás vuelvas a mencionar a mi madre-Y Thais salió corriendo de la sala

-¡Eh! T-Chan

Maddy se giró hacia Hikaru con cara de malas pulgas y luego se fijó en Kaoru. Finalmente decidió salir corriendo tras su amiga.

-Esta vez te has pasado Hikaru…-le espetó Kaoru

-¿Yo qué iba a saberlo?¡La rarita es ella no yo!- exclamó tocándose la mejilla

Todo el Host Club suspiró.

No sabían que le afectaba tanto a Thais por mencionar a su madre…y cuanto más la conocían más querían entrar en ese mundo llamado Thais Takiyama.

…

-¡Thais!¡T-Chan!

Maddy buscaba a la pelirroja por todo el Ouran sin lograr dar con ella.

Cansada, suspiró y miró la hora…debía irse.

Madelayn echó una última mirada hacia atrás pensó en ir visitarla personalmente a su casa.

Pero Thais no estaba lejos de allí.

La pelirroja se encontraba en el jardín pagando su rabia con un árbol.

-¡Maldito…pelirrojo…asqueroso!

Thais se sentó en el suelo con los nudillos sangrando mientras que recordaba lo ocurrido.

La muerte de su madre la había traumatizado y no aceptaba que nadie la mencionase…y menos un tío con un color de pelo tan ridículo…

De pronto Thais cayó en la cuenta de algo…

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MI CUADERNO!?

…

Hikaru estaba comprobando la fuerza de convicción de su hermano en su mente en ese momento.

Kaoru era mucho más benévolo que él y le había obligado a ir a pedirle perdón a Thais.

El pelirrojo refunfuñaba mientras buscaba a Thais. Pero cuando llegó al árbol donde la había encontrado en la mañana, encontró algo tirado en el suelo.

-¿Qué es esto?

Hikaru cogió el cuaderno de dibujo y lo abrió pudiendo ver a Madelayn, al Zuka Club y a una mujer pelirroja muy parecida a Thais.

De pronto alguien se le tiró encima.

-¡Devuélveme el cuaderno!

Hikaru no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y Thais consiguió que ambos cayesen a rodar por el suelo.

-¡Ey!¡Yo no hice nada!-dijo Hikaru quitándosela de encima

-¡Claro que sí!¡Estabas viendo mi cuaderno!¡Esto no se toca, fotocopia!-dijo ella levantándose mientras abrazaba el cuaderno

-Estaba ahí tirado…¿Cómo iba a saber que era tuyo? De haberlo sabido yo…-y de pronto se fijó en la mano de Thais-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Qué?– Se mira la mano-Esto…no es nada. Me manché con una de mis pinturas.

-¿De verdad?- Le toma la mano acto que hace que Thais se ponga roja-Parece sangre…- Hikaru rompió un poco su camiseta y le vendó al mano– Ya está, cabezota

-¿Ahora me llamas cabezota? ¡Yo…!-Se contuvo lo más que pudo pero explotó-¡Esto es culpa tuya!

-¿Mi culpa?¿Qué hice yo?

-Tú empezaste antes la discusión y, como no pude tirarte por las escaleras, tuve que desahogarme con un árbol

-¿Y la cachetada que me pegaste no fue suficiente?¡Demás no tenías porque herirte a ti misma!

-¡Dios!¡Tú…!¿Tú qué narices haces aquí a todo esto!? ¡Deberías estar con el original!

-¿Por qué le llamas a él original si el mayor soy yo?

-Porque él es más sensato y maduro. Por eso el es el original y tú una fotocopia defectuosa.

Hikaru se quedó asombrado a lo que le había dicho. Nadie jamás se los había diferenciado así.

-Bueno, vine aquí para…-comenzó el chico

-¿Para…?

-Para disculparme contigo-concluyó- No pensé…ofenderte tanto

-Si no lo sabías no te tienes porque disculpar

-Tenía que hacerlo… Además tu amiga se veía muy preocupada por ti

Y Thais palideció.

-¡Oh,no!¡MADDY! Se habrá ido ya ToT…

Hikaru la miró extrañado.

-¿Tanto os queréis?

-Como tú a tu hermano…nos apoyamos la una a la otra…no tenía que haberla dejado plantada…

-¿Te…ayudo a buscarla?

-Déjalo-cortó Thais guardando sus cosas-El que haya cruzado 2 frases buenas contigo no significa que me caigas bien. No necesito que me ayuden…

Y se marchó corriendo al oír la campana de fin de clases mientras que dejaba a Hikaru solo y con la palabra en la boca.

…

Maddy hacía recorrido ya todos los terrenos buscando a Thais, pero no había habido suerte.

Maddy suspiró y pensó que ella ya habría salido hacia casa; así que allí fue a buscarla.

-¡Maldición!¡La perdí!¡Y todo por quedarme babeando por ese niño!

-No deberías andar así por la vida tu sola…

Maddy se giró viendo a Kaoru detrás de ella. Como buen Host y chico educado, Kaoru la sonrió

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó Maddy mirando

-Esto…soy Kaoru Hitachiin-se presentó-Busco a mi hermano.

-¡Oh! Tú eres el del disfraz de Dante

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque no tienes marcada la mano de T-Chan- Pero ella mentía. Sabía que era Kaoru por otras razones bastante distintas.

-Bueno…Supongo que buscas a tu amiga…

-Sí, pero parece que se fue a casa porque en este lugar tan inmenso ya debería haberla encontrado…

-¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

-No, es la verdad. Vaya donde vaya si está ella la encuentro fácilmente. Destaca sin darse cuenta…

-Sí…ya se hizo famosa por lo del uniforme-admitió él-Pero este lugar es muy diferente al que tú conoces…

-¿Eso a qué viene?

-Pues…supongo que si estudias en una escuela diferente las costumbres son diferentes

-Sí…aquí a los hombres los idolatran y allí los matan U.U

-Me lo imagino…-dijo el otro con una radiente sonrisa

-Esto…Bueno-dijo Maddy que ya se empezaba a poner nerviosa-He de irme. Ya es tarde y tengo que encontrar a T-Chan

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? A lo mejor la encontramos discutiendo con mi hermano por el camino

-Casi seguro me lo espero- dijo Maddy-Ven si quieres. Me llamo Madelayn Aveiró- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Una sonrisa de esas que te contagian la alegría aunque sea el peor de tus días…

...

**_Y aquí acaba el segundo capítulo. No duden en dejar review si les gusta como si no . Kisses_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bien y aquí va otro capítulo más. Aun que haya pocos o ningún lector yo lo seguiré subiendo para genereciaones futuras. Pero si lo lees déjanos comentario por favor._**

**_Disfruten_**

**_..._**

Dissolved girl sonaba con fuerza en su reproductor de música.

Thais caminaba muy pensativa.

¿A qué jugaba ese chaval?

Primero se peleaban y luego le venía de rositas con el gesto de "Seamos amigos". Pues no.

Su única amiga era Maddy…ella no tenía amigos…

Thais sonrió un momento al recordar la cara que su amiga había puesto al ver a Kaoru.

Le gustaba…Se notaba…

No le parecía mal. Siempre había pensado que de todo los chicos del Club él era el más sensato y razonable…lástima tener un hermano tan estúpido.

Por otro lado estaba Fujioka. No sabía por qué pero Thais sospechaba que ese chico, además de tener nombre de mujer, ocultaba algo más raro…

Thais no pudo pensar más en esto puesto que, al levantar la cabeza, vio a Maddy andando junto a uno de los 2 gemelos.

-¡Maddy!

Madelayn se giró y se le iluminó la mirada al ver a Thais. Enseguida la castaña fue a abrazarla mientras que Kaoru sonreía.

-¡Te busqué por todas partes!-dijo Maddy-No te vuelvas a ir así, T-Chan

-Vale, vale-prometió ella y luego se fijó en Kaoru-¡Hola, original!

Kaoru la saludó y se acercó a ellas.

-Takiyama-San…-comenzó el Hitachiin-¿Has visto a mi hermano?

Thais negó.

-Creo que se fue a casa-dijo la pelirroja

-Entonces me voy-contestó Kaoru y luego se giró hacia Maddy-Un placer haber paseado contigo Madelayn…Takiyama-San

Ambas se despidieron y Kaoru salió corriendo hacia su casa.

Maddy suspiró sin perderle de vista. Pero sintió un escalofrío y cuando miró a su amiga la vio sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la castaña

-Ese chico te gusta…

-¿Qué dices? No. Yo sólo…

-Puedes mentir a cualquiera menos a mí-cortó Thais-Te gusta…

-Jó. Eso no es cierto…

Thais rió.

-Está bien…Anda, entra en casa…Te invito a comer

-¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado en la mano?

-¿Cuándo me has mirado la mano?

-Un presentimiento

-Ve dentro que me empiezo a asustar de ti

Y ambas se metieron en casa riendo.

…

-¡Thais, he llegado!

Kidoyaku Takiyama dejó su chaqueta en el perchero y se tiró sobre uno de los sillones de la casa. Al momento aparecieron Thais y Maddy por la puerta.

-Bienvenido-dijeron ambas a la vez

-¡Hola Madelayn!-exclamó de pronto el hombre abrazándola-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien. Gracias-dijo ella

-Papá…-comenzó Thais-Como mañana es Sábado…¿Puede quedarse Maddy a dormir hoy?

-¡Claro!-dijo el padre-Además si quiere puede venir a la cena

-¿Qué cena?-preguntaron las 2 extrañadas

-El hombre que nos actualiza los juegos de ordenador nos ha invitado a cenar a su casa…-explicó Kidoyaku-Tiene 2 hijos muy guapos y educados. Para que no estés sola, porque sé que no te gusta llevarte con la gente, puede venir Maddy. ¿Te apetece?

-¡Claro!-dijo la otra-¡Pero debería ir a por ropa más elegante

-¿Y por qué has recalcado que son guapos papá?-preguntó Thais alzando una ceja

-Bueno, T-Chan…Yo los conozco a los 2 y son unas buenas piezas. Además uno de ellos es lo opuesto a ti en cuanto a ideología pero igual en gustos…os llevaréis bien…

-Bien. Entonces será mejor que vayamos a buscar el traje de Maddy. En seguida volvemos.

-¡No tardéis que cenamos pronto!

-¡Sí!

Y ambas se fueron imaginando por el camino como serían los 2 chicos de los que el padre de Thais hablaba.

…

A Thais nunca le habían gustado las cenas de familias. Odiaba ver a familias unidas y perfectas y pensar que su familia ya no era igual.

Por suerte Maddy la ayudaría a aguantar.

-¿No estáis nerviosas por conocerlos?-preguntó Kidoyaku ya en el coche

Maddy asintió y Thais negó. Kidoyaku miró a su hija y frunció el ceño.

-Thais, dame el mp3

-¿Por qué?-se quejó la pelirroja

-Nada de eso en la cena. Por favor…

-Pero…-su padre la miró con cara de carnero degollado-¡Oh, está bien!

Thais se lo dio y el hombre se lo guardó.

-Gracias. Ahora sólo tienes que intentar sonreír

-No pidas lo imposible

Maddy la miró y rió. Entonces Thais sonrió. La verdad es que, hasta ahora, sólo ella le había sacado una sonrisa…y se alegraba de tenerla a su lado.

La casa no estaba lejos así que no tardaron en llegar.

Los 3 se encaminaron hacia la puerta y tocaron al timbre.

Enseguida el corazón de Thais y Maddy dio un vuelco al ver que 2 chicos les abrían las puertas.

-Bienvenidos.

-¡Muchas gracias Hikaru-Kun, Kaoru-Kun!-contestó el hombre-Bonitos trajes

Thais y Maddy no hablaron, estaban de piedra.

-¿¡Tú aquí!?-Dijeron Thais y Hikaru al mismo tiempo

-Bueno…esta es nuestra casa-dijo Kaoru y luego se fijó en la castaña-¡Hola Madelayn!

-¡Hola Kaoru!- contestó la castaña un poco tímida ya que presentía que algo acabaría mal

-Así que ustedes ya se conocen… ¡Qué bien!- dijo el padre de Thais

-Sí, digamos que nos conocemos de una manera muy poco común-dijo Hikaru

-Pues yo no diría eso…-Comenzó Thais. Pero Maddy la frenó-¿Qué pasa?

-Compórtate que vienen sus padres. Tienes que hacerlos ver mal a ellos no ellos a ti-Le aconsejaba su amiga muy malvadamente

-Entiendo-dijo Thais con malicia

-¡Oh Kido-Sama!-exclamó el padre de los gemelos abrazando a Kidoyaku-Me alegro de que hayas podido venir con…¿Tus hijas?

-¡Ryuga-Sama gracias por la invitación!(NA: No se conoce el nombre de los padres de los gemelos así que nos los inventamos)-dijo el otro hombre-Digamos que una es mi hija y otra podría serlo. Ella es Madelayn Aveiró. Es la mejor amiga de mi hija y se la trata como una más

-Entiendo-contestó el otro-¡Pero no se queden ahí!¡Pasen, pasen!

Los 3 asintieron y se metieron en la casa.

Era una gran mansión digna de ellos. Un gran recibidor con una alfombra roja sobre otra naranja. Un bello candelabro en la parte de arriba y unas grandes escaleras descendiendo de tal manera que quedaran en dos en el piso; pasando éstas estaba el comedor.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Thais-Algún fía tendrás una casa así de grande, Maddy

-¿Por qué?-se extrañó la otra

-Porque algún dia te casaras con el original

Al oír esto Maddy se quedo en shock. ¿Casarse con Kaoru Hitachiin? ¡Su amiga estaba loca!¡Apenas le conocía de 2 horas y ya la estaba casando con él! Pero debía reconocer que le ocurría algo cuando lo miraba bien.

Los pensamientos de la muchacha fueron dispersados por una voz aguda.

-¡Bienvenidos sean!-Dijo una mujer de cabellos naranjas y ojos cafés, con un vestido muy elegante–Tu debes ser la hija de Kido-Sama…Eres muy bella-dijo abrazando a Maddy

-En realidad soy yo, señora-dijo Thais alzando la mano

-¡Querida!-Exclamó apartando a Maddy y abrazando a Thais-¡Pero que bonita estás! Eres perfecta para una de mis modelos ¿Sabes?

-Vamos Megumi-San, mi hija no esta para eso- contestó el padre de la pelirroja

-Claro que si, mira esos ojos tan lindos… Me gustan. Y su cabello… y ese cuerpo-dijo la mujer con una pose de superioridad

-Yo no creo que sirva, mamá-comentó Hikaru

-Mira yo…-Pero Thais se quedó callada al recordar las palabra de Maddy. Entonces sonrió-A mí me gustaría mucho modelar para usted señora

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamaron Kidoyaku, Maddy y Hikaru ante las respuesta

-Me gustaría mucho-insistió la pelirroja-Además yo tengo algunos bocetos de ropa

A Megumi Hitachiin se le iluminó la mirada y Kaoru sonrió.

-Esto…será mejor que vayamos al comedor ya-dijo Hikaru-Creo que esto lo debes negociar bien, mamá

-¡No me dirás que no es una modelo perfecta!

-Yo…-Hikaru miró a Thais que sonreía con superioridad-Bueno…Da igual

Kaoru y Maddy miraron a Hikaru y Thais y luego sonrieron.

Kaoru, como buen caballero, le extendió el brazo a Madelayn.

-¿Quieres acompañarme al comedor?

Maddy se puso roja al instante y Thais le dio un codazo.

-Esto…sí-dijo la castaña por fin-Gracias

Kaoru sonrió y Hikaru recibió un codazo de la madre para que hiciese lo mismo a Thais.

Hikaru obedeció el gesto e imitó a su hermano.

-Gracias-dijo Thais agarrándole a la vez que le clavaba las uñas en el brazo

-Te odio-susurró él mientras caminaban

-Y yo a ti…créeme

Ambas familias llegaron al comedor y se sentaron.

Parecía que tenían un buen cocinero puesto que había de todo allí.

No sabían como pero Hikaru y Thais habían conseguido sentarse juntos y enfrente los otros 2.

Maddy y Thais pusieron la misma cara de socorro, pero no podían hacer nada.

En la cena no hubo muchos percances. Thais y Hikaru se comportaban bien hasta la llegada hora del café.

-Y…Thais…-comenzó Ryuga-San-Tu padre me ha mencionado que eres una experta haciendo dibujos…¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?

-Desde los 7 años-dijo ella tan escueta como pudo

-¿Y qué tal vas en el Ouran? Creo que vas a la misma clase que mis hijos…si no me equivoco

-Bien. El Ouran es fantástico. Me encanta

-Mentirosa-dijo Hikaru a lo que Thais le pisó

-¿Y de verdad quieres ser modelo para mí?-preguntó Megumi-Siempre te pagaría bien

-No necesito el dinero, señora Hitachiin-dijo la pelirroja-Sólo quiero dedicarme a algo artístico…¿Y cómo no ser la modelo de la mejor diseñadora de Japón?

Megumi enrojeció y Maddy sonrió. Sabía que a Thais se le daba bien lanzar piropos.

-Hijos…¿Vosotros no creéis que vale mucho?-preguntó la madre a los gemelos

-Sí. Me gusta como quedarían muchas prendas con su pelo-dijo Kaoru

-Yo no la veo muy bien ¿Eh?-dijo Hikaru-Sus ojos son demasiado extraños

Thais le volvió a pisar.

-A la próxima te tiro en café-le susurró pero Hikaru era masoca

-Además dudo que te guste mucho su ropa puesto que dijiste que el traje que ella diseñó para el instituto era horroroso

Y Thais le tiró, con gran disimulo, el café ardiendo a las piernas.

Hikaru se levantó muy alterado ante tal acción. ¡Como no! El café estaba ardiendo.

Thais sólo se reía por lo bajo mientras que su padre la miraba con reproche; sabía que eso lo había hecho apropósito.

-Tenía el presentimiento de que esto acabaría mal-comentó Maddy

-¿Tú también?-dijo Kaoru-No me extraña…

-Es que ambos son…

-Muy explosivos

-Sí demasiado-concluyó Maddy

-¡Ay, lo siento Hikaru-Kun!¡No fue mi intención!- Mencionó Thais con una voz muy dulce

-Sí…seguro…Si me disculpan iré a limpiarme-Hikaru se retiró bastante enojado.

-Creo que alguien debería ayudarle- Mencionó el padre de Thais

-Sí, yo iré señor. No se preocupe-

Maddy se levantó y se disculpó siguiendo al Hitachiin

-Es una niña muy apropiada ¿No es así?-comentó Ryuga

-¡Oh sí, señor Hitachiin!-dijo Thais-Maddy es una persona muy linda… además de que es buena para Matemáticas, Física y adora la tecnología. Todo lo que tenga que ver con computadoras ella lo sabe-Finalizó

-Vaya, Vaya. Es una señorita interesante. ¿Verdad Kaoru?-dijo sorbiendo un poco del café

Kaoru se atragantó un momento ante la pregunta.

-Sí, así es-dijo entre toses

Thais le miró y sonrió a la vez que Kaoru la miraba a ella y enrojecía.

Parecía que el destino de Maddy y Kaoru estaba escrito…

Mientras que con Hikaru:

-¿Por qué tenía que mancharme cuándo estreno el traje nuevo de mamá-se quejaba Hikaru intentando quitar la mancha-¡Esto no sale!

Alguien llamó a la puerta de repente y Maddy habló:

-Hikaru-Kun ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Eres la amiga de la rara ¿verdad?

-Sí…-contestó ella pesadamente

-Pasa

Maddy obedeció y entró en el baño donde Hikaru parecía que iba a cargarse el pantalón de la fuerza que ponía.

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó. De verdad-dijo la castaña

-Tú no lo hiciste. No te debes disculpar

-A ver, deja- le quita el trapo- siéntate en la bañera y dime donde está el alcohol

-En el botiquín-dijo apuntando a la caja

-Muy bien. Ya lo tengo

Madelayn estuvo durante un rato intentando quitar la mancha de la ropa. Pero Hikaru ya daba la prenda por perdida.

-Eso no funciona-se quejó el pelirrojo-Mi pantalón nuevo arruinado por tu amiga…

-Ella no tuvo la culpa

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Quién tiró el café?

-Pero no lo hubiera hecho si no la hubieras estado molestando

-Por supuesto que sí lo hubiera hecho

-¿Tú no conoces el dicho de ojo por ojo y diente por diente?

El Hitachiin se quedó callado.

–Eso no tiene sentido para mí

-Pero para tu hermano sí. Él ya no sabia donde meterse a tal discusión…Ni yo tampoco

-¿Tú tampoco?

-Sí-aseguró Maddy-Thais tiene el problema de que es incapaz de no pelearse con alguien aunque le caiga bien. Su forma de ser no gusta… Se mete en problemas fácilmente…Se parece mucho a ti.

-¿A mí? Yo no veo el parecido

-¡Listo!-dijo Maddy tras dejar la prenda impecable-Bueno para empezar se parecen en que no pueden verse el uno al otro sin provocar pelea y siempre deben tener la razón

-¿Y cómo puedes aguantarla?-dijo Hikaru- Oye pues lograste quitarla…

-Yo no la aguanto-Yo no la aguanto-dijo Maddy-Me adapto a la persona que es y no quiero que cambie. Como tú y tu hermano

-Mencionas mucho a Kaoru ¿Lo sabías?

-Es un ejemplo. ¿Qué tiene de malo?-dijo tirándole el trapo a la cara

-No, nada. Es sólo que ustedes se llevan muy bien para conocerse de apenas 2 horas…

-¿Tú también? Te digo en serio que sois iguales tú y Thais-dijo Maddy saliendo

-¡Por supuesto que no!-se quejó Hikaru siguiéndola-¡Yo no me aislo del Mundo con mi mp3!

-Porque tú te aíslas con tu hermano-dijo Maddy-Tú no sabes nada de Thais y ella nada de ti así que no vuelvas a meter la pata y decir lo que no es

-¿Qué es lo que no es?

-Sólo intentas conoceros-dijo Maddy-Y cuando discutáis fíjate en los detalles y no metas la pata como esta tarde

Hikaru no dijo nada y cuando entró al comedor se fijó en lo que Madelayn decía. Recordó entonces cuando Thais le dio la bofetada y Hikaru se tocó la mejilla. Allí no estaba su madre…La verdad es que sí que se lo mereció.

-¿Ya todo está bien?-preguntó la mujer adulta

-¡Claro! Como la tela es de buena calidad se fue enseguida-dijo Maddy

-Al final me sacaréis los colores-dijo Megumi

-Oigan, muchachos…-comenzó Ryuga-¿Qué tal si salen al jardín con las muchachas o se van al cuarto?

Ambos asintieron e hicieron una señal a las chicas que les siguieron.

Tanto Thais como Hikaru iban callados por lo que fue Kaoru el que le enseñó la casa a Maddy.

-Es una casa enorme-admiró la castaña

-Al final acabas aburriéndote-dijo Kaoru

-Normal…teniendo como fotocopia al quejita-dijo Thais mirando a Hikaru

-Mis padres me enseñaron a no pegar a las mujeres-dijo el Hitachiin con tono amenazante

-¡Se callan los 2 ya!

Thais y Hikaru asintieron llenos de terror por el grito de Maddy y Kaoru.

Finalmente llegaron al dormitorio. Maddy y Thais lo observaron admiradas.

-Pero si es como mi cocina y mi salón juntos -se quejó Maddy-¡No es justo!

-Oigan…-comenzó la pelirroja-¿Sólo tienen una cama?

-Dormimos juntos-dijeron al unísono

Thais y Maddy los miraron entre extrañadas y horrorizadas.

Los 4 se quedaron quietos y callados durante unos minutos.

-Esto… ¿Os gustan las videoconsolas?-preguntó Kaoru cogiendo 2 mandos

-¡Ay! ¡Yo quiero jugar!-exclamó Maddy sentándose junto a Kaoru

-Yo paso-dijo Hikaru tirándose sobre la cama

-¿De qué empresa es el juego?

-JapanGames-contestó Kaoru a lo que Maddy y Thais rieron-¿Debo hacerme humorista?

-Me lo sé de memoria-comentó Thais-Lo creó mi padre

-Vaya…No lo sabía…-dijo Kaoru impresionado-Eso es interesante.

-No, no lo es-cortó Thais-Yo no soy interesante ni eso tampoco

Kaoru y Maddy miraron a Thais y se encogieron de hombros.

Hikaru simplemente se tumbó a ver como jugaban mientras que Thais observaba la colección de música del Hitachiin.

-Tienes buena música, original

-Los discos son de mi hermano

Thais se apresuró en dejar el disco en su sitio. ¿Cómo podían tener hasta los mismos gustos?

La pelirroja se acercó a los libros y encontró "New Moon", su favorito con diferencia.

-¿Y el libro de New Moon es tuyo?

-También de Hikaru

-¡Ay, por Dios!

Thais dejó el libre y se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana.

Para impresión de Kaoru y Maddy, Thais sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió dándole una calada.

-Oye dijiste que no ibas a fumar…¡Me prometiste que habías dejado eso!-le reclamó Maddy

-A mí también me han prometido muchas cosas-dijo Thais sin mirarla

En ese instante Hikaru se sentó en la cama y miró a Thais interesado.

-¿Te pasa algo, fotocopia?-dijo Thais dando otra calada.–¿Jamás habías visto un cigarrillo?

-Ojalá no los hubiera visto-dijo Kaoru

-¿Él también?-preguntó Maddy a lo que Kaoru asintió

Hikaru se acercó a Thais.

-Oye…¿Puedes darme uno?

-No quiero-dijo Thais

-¡Es sólo uno!

-Tú eres un niño bueno y súper-pijo que nunca fumaría en casa de sus papis

-¿Apostamos?

-No.-cortó Thais-Son míos. ¿Sabes lo qué me cuesta que me vendan el paquete?

-Coquetear con los vendedores no es difícil-dijo Maddy dejando el videojuego en la cama

-¡Es muy difícil y además es necesari!-dijo soltando el humo

-Eso es un mal vicio-dijo Kaoru poniéndose junto a Thais con los brazos cruzados

Pero Hikaru y Thais no les hacían caso porque estaban ocupados en otra cosa.

-Vamos…-pedía el Hitachiin-Por uno no te morirás

-Estos no aprenderán-dijo Kaoru perdiendo las esperanzas

-Oye Kaoru no tendrás otro juego por casualidad…-dijo Maddy guiñándole un ojo

-¡Claro! Pero están en el despacho de mi padre-dijo el chico-Vamos si quieres

-¡No espera Maddy!-exclamó Thais-¡No me dejes sola con éste!

-Lo siento querida pero estás fumando y sería mejor que no te viesen si sales-dijo Maddy-Y Hikaru-Kun quiere uno así que mejor los viciosos os quedáis aquí

-A ti no te interesa si yo soy vicioso o no, Madelayn-dijo Hikaru mirándola con desprecio

-¡Oye, fotocopia, si vuelves a hablarle así a Maddy te apago el cigarro en la mano!-dijo Thais-Para ti es la señorita Aveiró.

-Pues yo la quiero llamar Madelayn. ¿Qué tal lo ves?

-Sólo pueden llamarla así quien yo diga-dijo Thais-Entiendes ¿Verdad?

-¿Nos vamos, señorita Aveiró?-le dijo Kaoru a Maddy de una manera muy caballerosa

-Por supuesto joven Hitachiin-dijo ella cogiéndole del brazo-No tardaré, querida Thais

-¡Pero yo quiero mi cigarro y no quiero que me dejes con él!¡Maddy!¡Original! Se fueron ToT

-Son de amores- mencionó Maddy desde el pasillo cuando Kaoru cerró la puerta

-Esa es de una canción ¿No es así? Una cantante italiana- le comentó Kaoru

-Sí y la verdad es que les pega ¿No? "Amores tan extraños que te hacen cínica"- decía Maddy cantando un trozo de la canción- Oye ¿En serio tienes esos videojuegos?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Maddy sonrió y ambos siguieron caminando sin preocuparse de lo que ocurría en la habitación.

Pero en ésta se estaba generando la 3ra guerra mundial de 2 personas del sexo opuesto por un simple cigarrillo…

-¡Ay! ¡Está bien! No siquiera creo que sepas como se usa-dijo Thais tirándole uno

-Ya verás- dijo el Hitachiin que abrió un cajón con un cenicero lleno de colillas. Seguidamente prendió el cigarro.

Hubo un incómodo silencio debido a que Thais se tuvo que fumar sus palabras.

-Esos dos tardan mucho-se quejó Hikaru

-Déjalos, fotocopia-dijo Thais-Nunca entiendes nada

-¿Qué debo entender ahora? ¿Qué se llevan muy bien?-dijo apagando el cigarrillo con un todo de odio

-¿Celoso?

-No sólo extrañado

-Lo extraño es que tú sepas fumar…-Thais se calló unos momentos y luego levantó la mirada-¿Desde cuándo fumas?

-Un primo me enseñó en una fiesta cuando tenía 13 años. Kaoru se negó pero yo me enganché

-Yo tenía 12 cuando empecé-dijo la pelirroja-Pero tengo otros motivos

-¿Tu madre?

Thais le miró extrañada. ¿Qué le había dicho Maddy para qué ahora él estuviese tan reflexivo?

-Algo así-dijo acercándose al Hitachiin y apagando el cigarro en el cenicero

-¿Y tu padre lo sabe?

-¿Lo saben los tuyos?

-No

-El mío sí. Pero no le gusta

-Tu padre me cae bien

-¿Me debo sentir halagada?

-Ganas tenemos de pelea

-Sí…Pero mejor vamos a buscar a los tórtolos…No es bueno para Maddy jugar tanto

-¿Y tu amiga no tiene ningún defecto?

-Bebe-dijo Thais saliendo de la habitación-Y mucho

-Entonces se llevará bien con Kaoru…

-Oye-dijo Thais girándose hacia él de golpe-No me gusta andar hablando con la gente. Así que mejor calladito hasta que los encontremos

-Y empiezas otra vez

-Y volveré a ganar…

-Oye tú…

Pero Thais le tapó la boca y siguió andando sin dejarle explicarse.

…

No tardaron en encontrar a la otra pareja sentados en el suelo del estudio con otro videojuego diferente.

-Sois unos viciados-dijo Thais

-Y vosotros unos viciosos-le dijo Maddy

De pronto Thais abrazó a Maddy y la miró a los ojos a lo que la castaña la abrazó también y dijo:

-Te perdono

Hikaru y Kaoru se miraron. Thais no había dicho nada.

-Vosotras…-comenzó Hikaru

-Tenemos una conexión muy especial.-concluyó Thais-Como si fuésemos gemelas

Los Hitachiin se miraron sin entender y luego se les iluminó la mirada.

-¿Queréis ver una película?

-¿De qué?

-¿De terror?

-¡Ay, no!-dijo Maddy asustada

-Tranquila-dijo Kaoru ayudándola a levantarse-Nosotros os protegemos

-Tranquilos…-dijo Thais-Yo no necesito protección. No me dará miedo

-Ya veremos…-dijo Hikaru y ambos gemelos rieron con malicia.

…

Tras elegir la película, todos se sentaron quedando Kaoru y Maddy en el suelo y los otros 2 en el sofá.

Thais había intentado resistirse a que la sentasen con el mayor de los gemelos, pero lo habían echado a suertes y así había concluido.

Maddy no aguantaba mucho las películas de terror así que al menor susto se agarró a Kaoru que enrojeció y se quedó petrificado.

-Lo siento-dijo Maddy apartándose algo roja

-No pasa nada-dijo Kaoru-Ven, te protejo

Y la abrazó con fuerza.

Ahora Maddy se sentía mejor…y alguien atrás los miraba entre celosos y divertidos.

-Empalagosos…-susurró Thais

-¿Estás celosa?-preguntó Hikaru

-Ni en sueños. No quiero chicos

-Vamos, que estar en Lobelia te afectó a ti también

-Que Benibara se me declarase no significa nada…

-Ya…

Y hubo otro susto. Todos menos Thais saltaron de miedo y la pelirroja rió.

-Panda de miedicas…

-Insensible-dijeron los 3 a la vez

-Oye si no quieres ver la peli no la veas pero cállate-le dijo Hikaru

-Sí, vale. Está bien

Y Thais no habló en mucho rato.

…

La película acabó y Kaoru dejó de abrazar a Maddy.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el Hitachiin

-Sí-contestó Maddy-Gracias…

-Oigan chicos ustedes…

Pero Kaoru enmudeció al ver a Thais dormida apoyada en Hikaru y a éste también dormido.

-Se han quedado dormidos…-susurró el Hitachiin

-Y nos dejaron viendo esta película horrible ToT-se quejó Maddy

-¿Pero fue tan malo?-preguntó Kaoru

-Eh bueno…- Madelayn enrojeció un poco-No tanto…En cierto modo me gustó…

El Hitachiin sólo se dedicó a sonreírle y mirarle dulcemente hasta que…

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó al ver que Maddy sacaba el móvil

-Una maldad. Estoy segura que así conseguiré todas mis metas-dijo mientras les tomaba una foto a Thais y Hikaru

-Te odiarán por eso ¿Sabes?- dijo Kaoru riendo

-No, ellos me lo agradecerán cuando pasen años y años de largas peleas donde ninguno pueda ganar- dijo poniéndose de pie con ayuda del Hitachiin

-¿Los despertamos o piensas lo mismo que yo?

-Pienso lo mismo que tú, pero lo que pasa es que el padre de T-Chan es muy celoso

-No importa, no despertarán hasta el día siguiente

-Buen punto. Vamos

Ambos salieron de la habitación y convencieron al padre de Thais que se quedaran a dormir ahí con una gentil invitación de Hikaru.

El hombre aceptó y los padres de los Hitachiin tampoco vieron problema.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a subir corriendo.

Thais y Hikaru se quedaron en donde estaban y Maddy, junto con Kaoru, cogieron unos colchones y se alejaron para hacerles creer que ellos querían el sofá y no lo habían conseguido.

…

-¡AH!¡No puedo creer que he dormido con él!

-Pues lo hiciste T-Chan, mira-dijo Maddy enseñándole la foto

-¡Que no! Dámela- le quita el móvil y la elimina

-¿Sabes qué he hecho copia de la copia de la copia y que además recupero los archivos borrados?

-Por qué intentaré nada ToT-luego cogió sus cosas-Vámonos. No quiero seguir aquí y mi padre estará esperándonos

-Sí, sí-dijo Maddy y se giró a los gemelos-Gracias por todo y denle las gracias a sus padres. Ya nos veremos

Thais tiró de ella a toda prisa mientras pensaba en como había acabado durmiéndose en la peli y más con él.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Hikaru?-preguntó el pequeño tras cerrar la puerta

-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? Es la segunda bofetada que me da esa chica y esta vez yo no he tenido toda la culpa

-Ésta se puede justificar mejor pero si ustedes quisieron dormir juntos…

-No recuerdo nada, sinceramente.

-¿Y te gustó no es así?

Pero Kaoru no recibió respuesta de su hermano que lo único que hizo fue frotarse la mejilla y suspirar.

Kaoru lo observó y lo único que le dijo fue:

-Son de amores…

**...**

**Y aquí concluímos. Ya saben, si lo leen dejen review **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bien, capítulo 4. Yo sigo pidiendo reviews aunque pocos lean esto y aunque no se deje seguiré subiendo capítulos porque es un esfuerzo y una ilusión para mí y para Vero._**

**_Aun así dejen review si la leen _**

El finde con Maddy pasó muy rápido y con ella se fue la alegría de Thais.

De nuevo a la rutina del Lunes.

Thais acabó las 3 primeras horas peleándose con 4 chicas y 2 chicos; lo que le demostraba a Hikaru que Maddy tenía razón en cuanto a que ella buscaba bronca sin quererlo.

Tras la última clase de Literatura, llegó el recreo y con él el momento de relax de Thais.

La pelirroja se puso el mp3 y comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol que tanto le gustaba.

Ese día, en cambio, no le apeteció sentarse a la sombra; así que trepó al árbol y se acomodó entre el follaje.

Sabía que después le tocaba gimnasia y, como no la cursaba, tenía una hora libre.

A los pocos minutos Thais escuchó unas risas y vio que el Host club se acercaba allí. Por suerte no la habían visto.

-En serio que no creo que esa niña sea buena para el Club-decía Hikaru-En sólo 10 minutos ha montado 5 broncas

-¿Y por qué?-dijo Tamaki-¡Porque es extraña y llama la atención!

-Pero ella…

-Pero nada-dijo Kyouya-Aunque su amiga también tiene un buen talento…Su sinceridad

-Yo creo que ella sí sería un buen partido-dijo Kaoru

-Tú dices eso porque te gusta-le dijo Hikaru

-¡Pues fuiste tú el que durmió con Takiyama!

El Host Club enmudeció y miró a Hikaru echándose a reír. Hikaru miró con odio a su hermano y Thais enrojeció de ira. ¿También se reían de ella?

-¡Yo no dormí con ella aposta!-se quejó Hikaru-Fue ella la tonta que se me echó encima…A lo mejor le gusto yo a ella

-No sueñes…-susurró Thais para sí pero al momento vio que Kyouya alzaba la vista hacia donde ella se escondía

Thais sólo le hacía una seña de que guardara silencio con el dedo y éste acató; pero tenia un plan trabajando en ese instante.

-Y Hikaru… si ella entrase al club ¿Tú aceptarías trabajar con ella?- preguntó Haruhi muy inocentemente.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? No puedo dejar sólo a Kaoru…

-Claro que sí puedes. Sé andar solo, ya no soy un niño chiquito-se defendió el menor de los gemelos

-Ah pero…No sé, si ella no me la echa de pleito sí lo haría

Kyouya sólo rió por lo bajo. El club comenzó a caminar y él dijo que tenía que quedarse sólo un momento y que al rato los alcanzaría.

-Bien, Thais, ya puedes salir- dijo ya una vez que el club estaba algo lejos

-¿Por qué no me delataste?- dijo ésta brincando del árbol con mucha destreza

-Tengo un trato para ti. O mejor dicho una demanda que tendrás que cumplir conmigo-

-Yo no te debo nada-dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos

-Estabas oyendo conversaciones ajenas. En pocas palabras: Molestando a los alumnos; cosa que va en contra del reglamento. Y no querrás que tu padre se moleste contigo…- dijo acomodándose los anteojos

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Que te unas al club. Pero no como un miembro sino como un socio

-¿Quieres qué haga esas cosas qué hacéis con las chicas? ¡Ni en sueños!

-No. Quiero otra cosa. A cambio puedo hacer un arreglo con tu amiga Madelayn

-¿Qué tipo de arreglo?...

-Pues verás…

Así quedó la plática de Kyouya con Thais.

Ella ingresó ese mismo día como socia; pero todo lo que hizo fue dibujar a los Host de una manera diferente, cosa que no se imaginaba ella.

Pensaba que andaría de mesera sirviendo té… Pero no. Dibujar fue todo lo que hizo durante toda una semana.

Se empezó a llevar bien con Mori y Kyouya ya que no tenía que hablar mucho con ellos…

El viernes habían quedado en hacer una excursión con el Host al Monte Fuji, para mala suerte que Thais tenía que ir ya que era parte del club ahora…

-¿Por qué a este lugar tan raro? No lo entiendo…Tan lleno de gente- finalizó Thais con sus audífonos en los oídos

-Ah querida T-Chan… Era el turno de Honey-sempai de elegir pero cuando sea tu turno podrás elegir- le contestaba el rey apoyándose en ella

-Sólo Maddy puede llamarme T-Chan-dijo Thais con tono macabro

Tamaki se alejó de ella muerto de miedo y todos comenzaron a andar.

No tardaron en encontrar un merendero donde sentarse a almorzar y discutir proyectos.

Thais podría apostar una mano a que cuanto más miraba a Haruhi más le parecía que no era un hombre…Pero volvió a ser interrumpida ésta vez por Kaoru:

-Oigan. ¿Los de allá no son los alumnos de Lobelía?

Thais levantó la vista al oír el comentario y se fijó en que entre todas las alumnas, sentada junto a Suzuran y Hinagaku, estaba Maddy.

La pelirroja no pidió permiso, simplemente fue corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Maddy!-exclamó Thais abrazándola de golpe-Te eché de menos

-¡Anda si es Thais-Kun!-exclamó Suzuran-¿Cómo estás bello ángel?

-Y me pregunto todavía porque me llaman Thais-Kun…

Maddy aun no había abierto la boca. Si ella estaba allí…

Enseguida su mayor temor se vio cumplido al ver al Host Club al completo y a Kaoru sonriéndola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Maddy-¿Qué haces con ellos?

-Me…han arrastrado-ocultó Thais-¿Por qué no vienes a saludar a Kaoru?

-¿Qué? No, no, no. Esos muchachos me dan miedo…no sé como podéis aguantar vosotras 2

-¿Nosotras 2?

Madelayn no contestó ya que vio algo que la horrorizó: Suzuran y Hinagiku iban directas hacia Haruhi.

-¡Princesa Haruhi!-exclamaron ambas sobándola-¡Qué alegría verte!

-¡Oigan vallasen de aquí!-dijo Hunny-No queremos que os llevéis a Haruhi

-¿Pero ustedes no eran lesbianas?-se extrañó Thais

-¿Y tú no eres más lista?-le espetó Suzuran-¡Haruhi es una chica!

Thais tuvo que tragarse sus palabras y enrojeció. Hikaru soltó una pequeña risa.

-Oye, Thais-Kun-comenzó Suzuran de nuevo-¿Qué haces con el Host Club? ¿Entraste por tirártelos a todos? Al fin y al cabo así es como entro tu madre al Zuka…

Thais estalló y la cogió del pelo tirando de él hacia abajo.

La pelirroja se lanzó sobre ella y logró arañarle la cara antes de que Hikaru la cogiese y se la pusiese al hombro.

-¡Suelta, fotocopia, la mataré!-decía Thais con lágrimas de ira-¡Asquerosa! ¡Lesbiana!

-¡Chicazo!

-¡Thais!-exclamó Maddy y luego se giró a las otras 2-Por favor, váyanse…Me quedaré con ella un poco y luego las alcanzo

Las Zukas no se lo pensaron 2 veces y se fueron corriendo y medio llorando.

Maddy se giró a Thais que seguía sobre el hombro de Hikaru sólo que ahora estaba quieta.

Hikaru pudo notar que por su cuello bajaban gotas y descubrió que la pelirroja lloraba.

-Oye, oye ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, déjalo. Puedes soltarme

Hikaru obedeció y la soltó a lo que la pelirroja abrazó a Thais.

-¿Me dejan secuestrarla 2 minutos?-preguntó Maddy-No pasa nada. Volverá enseguida

El Host Club asintió y las amigas se fueron. Hikaru observó a Thais y sintió angustia. De verdad sufría mucho…pero no tenía que preocuparse para que Kaoru no se metiese con él, así que simplemente siguió hablando de planes con el Host.

…

Lo bueno de Thais era que las tonterías se le pasaban dibujando. Y eso hizo.

Simplemente ella y Maddy se sentaron en una roca y la pelirroja dibujó sin tener algo fijo, usando líneas. Lo bueno de eso era que cerraba la mente y ésta luego la sorprendía con un dibujo.

-Nunca te has llevado bien con Suzuran…-comentó Maddy-Quizá fue bueno irte de Lobelia

-Si tú lo dices-dijo la otra

-Creo que ya deberías superar lo de tu madre

Thais negó.

-Jamás podría superarlo…es mi único punto débil

-¿Sabes que eres muy escueta cuándo cierras la mente?

-Sí-dijo Thais cogiendo una pintura naranja, otra azul, otra marrón y otra color carne-Pero ya acabo

Thais terminó de pintar y se quedó blanca al ver bien el dibujo y comprobar que había dibujado algo que no se esperaba. Apresurada cerró el cuaderno.

-¿No me dejas verlo?-preguntó Maddy

-Esto…no

-¡Pero si será fantástico! ¡Quiero verlo!

-No, mejor, no

-Dámelo…

-No

Y con un rápido movimiento Maddy se lo arrebató pudiendo ver a un Hikaru sonriente en el dibujo. Pero no era una sonrisa normal…era una sonrisa mágica y sincera de las que ella sabía que le gustaban a Thais.

-¡Ay! No pensé que fuese algo así- Se burló Maddy

-¡Te dije que no!¡Y no sé porque dibujé esto!-le arrebató el cuaderno y lo cerró

-Porque…te gusta. Admítelo

-¡Mentira! ¡Yo no siento eso por él!

-¿Cómo saberlo? Jamás te has sentido así por alguien…

-No sé. Dímelo tú que te has enamorado 2 veces en la vida y una de esas veces está sentada allí- apuntando con el dedo a Kaoru

-¿Qué?-Maddy enrojece-Eso no es cierto…

-Jaja. ¡Adoro esa cara tuya! Siempre te delata

-¡Basta no es así!- la empuja provocando que casi cayera de la roca.

-Clámate ¿Sí? No quiero andar con el tobillo lastimado como la última vez

-Esa no fue mi culpa… Fuiste tú al intentar escaparte de clases

-Pero ¿Quién me dio la fantástica idea?

-Yo sería incapaz-dijo Maddy con una sonrisa mientras bajaba de la roca

-Muy incapaz… ¡La santa Madelayn de los lirios blancos! Como no…- sigue a su amiga

-Bien, ya que estás mejor, corre a por t querida fotocopia- le dice la castaña como en forma de poesía dramática

-Voy. Si tú te vienes a ver a tu amado

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Yo no he visto a Johnny Depp- dice tratando de localizarle

-No. Yo hablo del Hitachiin- girándole la cabeza hacia donde estaba él

-Ja ja. Que graciosa

-Es que ganas puntos porque le gustaste al padre…con eso de que eres tegnópata

-¿Por qué él sabe que soy tegnópata?

-Salió el tema a la conversación-

-Pues tú le agradas mucho a la madre-se defendió Madelayn-Me salió un moratón después del empujón que me dio sólo porque quería que modelases para ella

-Puras tonterías…

-¿En serio? Pues ve y díselo a Hikaru en su cara.

-Pues lo haré

En ese momento ambas se acercaron al grupo y cuando Thais iba a decir Hikaru lo de su madre, comentó todo lo contrario a lo que tenía planeado…

-Yo…quería decirles que…podría diseñarles los nuevos trajes que querían para el lunes

-Esa sería una agradable idea, Thais- contestó Kyouya

-¡Sí una muy gran idea, T-Chan!-

-¡Qué no me llames así! Sólo Maddy puede…¡Bah! Déjenlo. No puedo entenderme con ustedes-dijo poniendo una cara sombría

-¿Oye Thais te encuentras bien?- preguntó Haruhi algo preocupada

-No te apures, está así porque está en un proceso de cambio

-¡Ja! ¿Cambiar la rara? No caerá esa breva.-dijo Hikaru-Si cambiase tendría que ser porque le sacaron el cerebro y le pusieron otro nuevo

-¡Ay fotocopia! Por lo menos yo tengo cerebro; no como tú que jamás tuviste

-Eso te rompió, Hikaru- se rió su hermano quien no pudo aguantar el comentario de la pelirroja

Al igual que Maddy, adoraba las peleas que tenia Thais con Hikaru. Eran de una cierta manera divertidas.

-Pero por lo menos yo no tengo 2 ojos de diferentes colores-se defendió el chico

-Lo que pasa es que yo soy original. Cosa que tú no, fotocopia

-Si tú lo dices, rara. Pero entonces dime: ¿Por qué siempre dependes tanto de los demás si eres tan original?

-Yo no dependo de nadie

-Entonces. ¿Por qué siempre estás con Madelayn?

-Te dije que la llamaras señorita Aveiró

-Oigan, chicos, esto ya no es necesario- mencionó Haruhi

-No, es normal. Desde hace una semana están así- dijo Kaoru

-Parece que están casados- menciona Maddy muy natural

-No estamos Casados- dijeron ambos al unísono

-Deja de copiarme. ¡Basta! Agh…- Y terminaron su pelea dándose media vuelta

-Los amores reñidos son los más queridos-dijo Hunny-¿Neh, Mori-Chan?

-Huh

La pareja les lanzó una mirada asesina a lo que todos rieron.

-Bueno yo creo que tengo que irme chicos-dijo Maady- Por favor, cuídenme a Thais- guiñando el ojo- Confío en ustedes. ¡Adiós!-

Así Maddy se fue con su grupo de la escuela despidiéndose con la mano.

Pero algo incomodaba a Thais: La dulce mirada que le dedicaba Maddy a otra persona del grupo que no era a ella…

-Esos celos destruyen hasta el más noble- le dijo Kyouya

-Entonces cuídate tú de ellos. Yo no los necesito

Y se dejó caer en el banquito para ponerse de nuevo a recapacitar.

* * *

**_Fin del Capi y tanto les gusta como si no dejen review por favor ). Kisses_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bien, hemos vuelto. Capítulo 5 y en marcha el 6º :). Veo que va habiendo lectores y quiero darle las gracias a:_**

**_Natchi: Aquí tienes el capítulo nuevo y el 6º saldrá entre mañana y pasado :). Gracias por tu review y esperamos ver más._**

**_Ahora, disfruten._**

**_..._**

Thais no fue al instituto en los 3 días siguientes a los del Monte Fuji.

Su padre había llamado al director diciéndole que había cogido una gran gripe, pero no era así.

Ella no se encontraba nada bien…estaba peor que antes de que llegase Maddy a Lobelia.

Thais estaba sintiendo muchas cosas a la vez: Odio a Hikaru, celos a Maddy y lo de su madre.

Aunque lo que más le afectaba era lo último puesto que en 3 días sería el aniversario de su muerte.

La chica volvió a clase el mismo día del aniversario, pero no tenía ni ganas de discutir…Ni siquiera con Hikaru.

-¡Ey, rara! ¿Cómo estás? Yo creía que eras de hierro

-…Estoy bien…

En algún otro momento le hubiese soltado alguna insolencia; pero ese día no.

En el Host Club tampoco estaba bien.

Sentada en una butaca, apartado, con el cuaderno y el mp3 mientras miraba a los Host a hacer su trabajo y diseñaba.

Realmente no le gustaba que ellos hiciesen enamorarse a las muchachas y luego no las correspondiesen.

Aunque para ella los más macabros eran los gemelos.

¿Cómo iban a hacer esos 2 lo que andaban diciendo? ¡Lo peor era que las muchachas le creían!

Más de una vez habían intentado animarla así, pero no lograron nada de nada.

Entre tanto pensamiento, Thais no se dio cuenta de que había sacado un cigarrilo y lo había encendido en medio de la Sala de Música…

-¿Estás loca?¿Quieres que te corran y te tachen de viciosa?-dijo Hikaru quitándole el cigarrilo

-No me importa, fotocopia. Lo necesito-

-Estás muy rara… Más de lo normal-Le pone la mano en la frente- Fiebre no tienes…Así que fumaste algo que no era tabaco ¬¬

-¿Eres tonto? Yo jamás haría eso-dijo ella recostándose en la mesa

Hikaru no hizo más que verla. Estaba rotundamente perdida en el espacio. No tenía idea de que hacer para animarla. No peleaba. No dibujaba… Sólo con su mp3.

Sólo se le ocurría a alguien que podría animarla. Pero ¿Cómo contactar con ella?

Y en eso se le ocurrió quien podía hacerles contactar…

-Neh…Kaoru. ¿Tienes el teléfono de Madelayn?

-¿Para que lo quieres, Hikaru?- preguntó el benjamín algo nervioso

-Sólo quiero saber si lo tienes

-Si ¿Pero para qué?-

-Te enojaras conmigo. No querrás saberlo. Sólo dámelo-

Kaoru saca su teléfono y se detiene un momento diciendo:

-Aquí está su número. Pero si no me dices para qué es no te lo daré-

Hikaru dudó un momento en decirle; pero al fin le contó a su hermano todo:

-Bueno es que quiero pedirle una cita- Kaoru se quedo con ojos como platos- Ja. Es broma. Es para Thais. Anda un poco decaída y Maddy es la única que puede animarla…Como en el Monte Fuji…

-Ah ok. ¿Y por qué no me dices eso desde el principio?- entregándole el teléfono.

-Sólo quería ver tu cara si te decía eso- tomó el teléfono y marcó– Hola, Maddy. Esto… No, no soy él. Sí ya sé que es de su teléfono pero…Sí, soy Hikaru. Mira: Thais necesita que hables con ella. No, no es nada malo… sólo habla con ella- Hikaru se acerca a Thais y le pasa el teléfono-Para ti.

-¿Quién es?

-Sólo contesta

-Bueno… ¡Maddy! ¡Me alegra tanto oírte!- Thais se levanta y se va a un cuarto para poder hablar bien con Maddy

-¿Qué te ocurre? Me dijeron que andabas rara-

-Es lo normal. Bueno, depende de quién lo dijo

-Hikaru

-Él siempre dice eso-

-Pero comentó que no tienes ganas de pelear con él. Y que andabas enferma, tú nunca te enfermas-

-Ya, sí, bueno, yo…-Thais suspiró-Recuerda que día es hoy, Maddy

-No caigo ahora.-dijo la otra-¿Qué día es hoy?

-El aniversario de muerte de mi madre

Maddy enmudeció. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

-Lo siento, Thais-dijo la castaña-Pero te dije que debías superarlo ya…No puedes llorar eternamente

-¡Yo no lloro si no es por ella!-dijo Thais-No puedo olvidarla…

-Ya…-pero la otra se quedó pensativa-Aunque…Es por algo más ¿Cierto?

Thais enmudeció y Maddy soltó una risita.

-¿Qué sientes, Thais? No me mientas

-¿Por qué debo sentir algo?

-Porque te conozco. ¿Tiene algo qué ver con Hikaru?

-¿Por qué tiene que ser él siempre mi causa del problema?

-Ah, no lo sé. Dímelo tú

Thais volvió a enmudecer. No quería hablar de eso.

-Oye, Maddy, mira…Ya hablamos luego. No quiero gastar dinero a Kaoru

-¡Pero si le sobra dinero para lo que quiera!

-Sí, bueno, ya…Pero me parece mal

-Thais ni se te ocurra colgarme…

Clic

Thais sabía que su amiga le echaría una bronca tremenda así que apagó su móvil y se acercó a Hikaru.

-Fotocopia…todo tuyo…

-¿Te ayudó en algo?-preguntó Hikaru con tono preocupado

-A pensar más-dijo ella dándose la vuelta-Pero gracias por intentarlo

-Sí que estás rara, Thais

La pelirroja paró en seco y Kaoru miró a Hikaru extrañado.

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas Thais?-preguntó la chica

-¿Desde cuándo ese tono de preocupación?-se extrañó Kaoru

Hikaru no sabía donde meterse así que miró hacia otro lado y dijo:

-Yo no la llamé por su nombre…Ustedes oyen mal… ¡Y no estoy preocupado!

El timbre le salvó ya que salió corriendo hacia la clase de Arte que les tocaba.

Thais miró a Kaoru que sonrió. Tras ver que ella no sonreía se acercó susurrando:

-A lo que necesites…soy tu Maddy en Ouran

-Gracias original-dijo la pelirroja-Pero me basto sola

Y se encaminó hacia la clase de Arte seguida de sus compañeros.

…

Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru y Thais se sentaban en la misma mesa de 4 personas en esa asignatura.

El profesor parecía tenerle un aprecio increíble a Thais por su don al dibujar…Pero ese día pareció que no lo demostró demasiado bien cuando dijo:

-Dado que ya hemos dibujado muchos paisajes y animales hoy aprenderemos a dibujar personas. Tenéis una hora y media para dibujar a vuestra madre.

Hikaru miró a Thais que agachó la cabeza y apretó el lápiz con fuerza.

Kaoru no entendía y Haruhi tampoco…pero algo tenía que ver con eso…

Haruhi había tenido la misma reacción salvo que un poco más suave.

Ninguna de las 2 tenía madre…pero parecía que Haruhi lo libraba mejor…había pasado más tiempo sin ella que Thais.

Una fina gota cayó en la hoja de su cuaderno de dibujo y, de pronto, notó la mano de alguien debajo de la mesa.

Hikaru la había agarrado dándole apoyo. Pero no la miraba…sólo le había cogido la mano…

Thais enrojeció y Kaoru no pasó por desapercibido el detalle.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Thais?

-Sí, original, no te preocupes. Es sólo que recordé algo que me ocurrió con…mi madre; es todo

-¿Estás segura?

-Absolutamente- En ese momento Hikaru dejó de tomarle la mano por debajo de la mesa

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué haces eso?- le susurró

-Nada, es sólo que vi algo en tu mano… parecía un insecto o algo así- mintió el pelirrojo

-¿Debo creerte? ¬¬

-Cree lo que quieras

Y así Hikaru dio por cerrado el asunto poniéndose a dibujar lo que le encargó el profesor.

Thais no sabia que hacer. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Realmente se ponía así por su madre?

Y en eso las palabras que le mencionó Maddy por el teléfono resonaban en su cabeza:

¿Realmente Hikaru Hitachiin seria el culpable de esto?

No. Él sólo era un tonto presuncioso que tenia los mismos gustos que ella: música, libros, deportes… excepto en las materias; ella odiaba la Física… ¡Pero también fumaba!

Esto no podía ser coincidencia ¿o si?.

La clase acabó y ella no pudo terminar, ni siquiera empezar, el dibujo de su madre.

-Eh Thais ¿Por qué no acabaste tu dibujo?- preguntó Kaoru preocupado

-No pude dibujar. Es todo-dijo Thais mientras recogían

-Te sientes mal aun-Comentó Kaoru caminando a su lado

-Digamos que si. A lo mejor haberle colgado a Maddy no me ayudó mucho-

-¿Y por qué le colgaste? ¡Podías hablar con ella todo lo que quisieras!

-Es que me sentiría mal por usar tu saldo tanto tiempo

-El dinero me sobra. No te preocupes con tal de que vuelvas a ser la misma. Entiendo que conmigo no puedas hablar… aunque yo quisiera hacerlo con tigo- Kaoru le entregó su teléfono- No tienes que hacerlo por mí…sino por los demás…Todo el Host está preocupado

-Sí…tu hermano desprende preocupación por los costados ¬¬

-Lo está-dijo Kaoru sonriente-No quiero que me lo devuelvas hasta que no estés mejor

Ella se quedó sola en el pasillo. Ya era la ultima hora y los chicos tendrían que ir al Host (y claro la mayoria de las señoritas también); así que decidió marcar. Aunque la situación en un momento le pareció divertida.

_-No sé quién seas pero me interrumpes en un mal momento. Si tienes algo muy importantísimo que decirme deja el mensaje. Yo me comunicaré contigo en cuanto pueda-_

-Me da miedo tu contestador…-comentó Thais con una risita- Bueno sólo quiero que sepas que lamento haberte colgado… y que mañana iré a buscarte a la escuela. Espero encontrarte

Thais colgó. Pensó que se merecía eso, pero sin duda por lo menos oír, aunque sea en grabadora, la voz de Maddy la animó un poquito.

A la mañana siguiente ella fue a Lobelía como le dijo a Maddy; pero para sorpresa de ella, todo el Host decidió acompañarla ya que la vieron muy deprimida y más extraña de lo común.

-Ya les he dicho que estoy bien-decía Thais a 3 pasos por delante del Club

-Pero ayer sólo te acostaste en la mesa a ver el móvil-dijo Hunny

-Pero juro que ya estoy bien

-¿Entonces porque vienes a Lobelía?-preguntó Haruhi tan natural como siempre

-Le dije a Maddy que hoy vendría. Simple y sencillo-

Thais dio por zanjado el tema y se metió en el instituto sorprendida de que no hubiese nadie.

-¿Acaso en éste lugar no dan clase o qué?- pregunta Hikaru

-La verdad es que no hay tantas horas libres como el Ouran-Thais meditó-¿Es la primera semana del mes?

-Ajá-dijo Kyouya

-En el auditorio siempre ponen una presentación cada primera semana del mes-explicó Thais suspirando-Siempre la odié

-De todas formas ya oyeron mis queridos súbditos. Andando-ordenó Tamaki

Todos se dirigieron al auditorio pero había muchas chicas y ninguno localizaba a Maddy.

Thais intentó llamarla pero siempre mandaba al buzón.

De pronto se abrió el telón y vieron mucho humo del que salió una persona vestida con un top negro que le llegaba un poco más abajo del ombligo, un capri blanco un poco más debajo de las rodillas con unas botas negras que le llegaban más arriba de la rodilla que portaba un micrófono en la mano.

Todo el Host se quedó boquiabierto inclusive Thais, aunque ella ya la había visto cantar… Pero no con ese tipo de atuendo.

De repente se oyó la voz de Suzuran por los megáfonos.

-Con ustedes y para ustedes nuestra bellísima cantante: Dragón De Jazmín-

-¿Dragón?…- dijeron Kiouya y Tamaki

-¿De?…- Hunny, Mori y Haruhi

-¿Jazmín?- terminaron los gemelos

-Así es llamada Madelayn. De hecho es lo que significa su nombre- dice Thais muy secamente. Realmente estaba algo enojada por no haberse enterado de la presentación de su amiga.

-Alguien esta molesta…

-No me provoques fotocopia. Éste no es tu terreno, así que no empieces- volvió a cortar la pelirroja

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias Lobelía! ¡Se lo agradezco mucho! Bueno, esta canción es para alguien en especial: una amiga que la mayoría de ustedes conoce y para alguien más que pueden imaginarse si quieren- concluyó Maddy poniéndose en posición para cantar.

La Paz En Tus Ojos, De La Oreja De Van Gogh

_No he podido esta vez,  
vuelvo a no ser,  
vuelvo a caer.  
Qué importa nada si yo,  
no sé reír,  
no sé sentir...  
Quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón,  
quiero darte un beso sin pensar,  
quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós,  
quiero que me enseñes a jugar._

Sé que me he vuelto a perder,  
que he vuelto a desenterrar  
todo aquello que pasé.  
No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,  
que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.  
Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores  
que un día te conté yo.

Hoy he dejado de hablar,  
quiero callar,  
disimular.  
Sólo me queda esperar,  
verte pasar,  
reinventar.  
Quiero sentir algo y no sé por donde empezar,  
quiero que mi mundo deje de girar,  
quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar,  
quiero asustarme si no estás.

Sé que me he vuelto a perder,  
que he vuelto a desenterrar  
todo aquello que pasé.  
No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,  
que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.  
Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores  
que un día te conté yo.

Un gran murmullo se oyó por todo el auditorio. El Host quedé asombrado y uno que todos pensamos quedó anonadado.

Sólo Thais no comentó nada durante el camino hacia la salida del auditorio con los demás siguiéndole.

La chica fue a unos camerinos y entró en uno sentándose en una silla que había frente a un espejo. Al ver su cara, el Host Club prefirió no hacer nada y admiraron el camerino decorado con un papel rojo y una puerta blanca.

-No puedo creer que lo logré. Sí, lo logré y sin…- Maddy iba entrando al camerino pero se quedó de piedra al ver al club–Hola-

-Hey, Maddy-chan cantas hermoso- mencionó Hunny

-¡Estuvieron escuchándome!-exclamó la castaña muy roja

-Sí y debo decir que es impresionante- dijo Kiouya

-Totalmente toda la canción-comentó Haruhi

-Así es Dragón De Jazmín-Dijo Kaoru guiñándole un ojo

-Sí, fantástica-dijo Thais con ironía

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora?-preguntó Hikaru, pero Thais no le hizo caso y se giró hacia Maddy

-¿Por qué no me dijiste qué cantabas?-le espetó

-Porque me colgaste antes de poder decírtelo-inquirió la otra cruzándose de brazos

-¡Te mandé mensajes pidiéndote perdón!-Exclamó la pelirroja

-Suzuran controlaba mi móvil en los ensayos-explicó la otra

Y todos cayeron en la cuenta.

-Yo te juro que la…

Thais no pudo hacer nada debido a que Hikaru la había cogido como un saco para impedirla que fuese.

-Esto…oigan…-comenzó Hikaru-Yo me llevo a la rarita a darle su dosis de tranquilizantes y ustedes le proponen a Maddy lo del instituto

Kyouya les hizo una seña para que se marchasen y Hikaru salió llevando aun a Thais al hombro por un colegio abarrotado de gente.

-¿Qué decía Hikaru qué me tenían que proponer?-preguntó Maddy una vez se cerraba la puerta

-Esto…Kaoru, díselo tú-dijo Tamaki empujándolo hacia delante

Kaoru no se lo esperó y tropezó con suerte de que no cayó pero quedó a menos de un centímetro de Maddy.

Ambos enrojecieron y apartaron la mirada. Kaoru carraspeó y por fin dijo:

-Esto…Habíamos pensado que quizá Thais estaría más feliz y que tú también estarías más a gusto sí…

-¿Sí qué?-le animó Maddy

-Si te unieses al Ouran-finalizó el pelirrojo con las mejillas encendidas

Maddy se quedó boquiabierta.

-Pero…yo no tengo tanto dinero

-Sólo pagarías el 20 por ciento-dijo Kyouya-Y te lo pondríamos económico…¿Crees que querrías?

-Por favor Maddy-Chan-pidió Hunny-Thais y tú seriáis felices

-Y estarías con Kaoru-dijo Haruhi

Maddy enrojeció y Kaoru mandó a Haruhi una mirada de alerta.

-Uhm…creo que tendría que consultarlo…-comentó Maddy-Pero denlo por seguro :)

Kaoru sonrió y El Host Club le imitó. Tenían una buena pieza…

…

Sentados en un rincón lejos de la gente, Hikaru y Thais compartían entre los 2 un cigarrillo. No habían hablado desde que habían salido por la puerta, pero era el momento de romper el silencio.

-¿Por qué lo haces, fotocopia?-preguntó Thais de pronto

-¿El qué?-dijo Hikaru dando una calada y dándole el cigarrilo a su compañera

-Preocuparte por mí

-Que me lleve mal contigo no significa que me guste que mi rival esté sin fuerzas para pelearse

-Creía que no te gustaba que nos peleásemos

-Es entretenido

Thais le miró y rió. Hikaru se contagió de su risa y ambos comenzaron a reír entre ellos sin darse cuenta de que el Host Club y Maddy caminaban hacia ellos.

Todos se quedaron impresionados: Nunca habían visto a Thais reírse a carcajada limpia.

Maddy sonrió. Esa relación saldría bien.

-Que cosa más rara…-comentó Kaoru que se giró de pronto a Maddy-¿Intentamos liarlos?

-Umm…Sí, me suena bien la idea. Sólo que el problema no es juntarlos, sino que se queden juntos-

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para que se queden pegados el uno al otro-

-¡Les ponemos un camino de cigarros y que los sigan!- dijo Maddy algo sarcástica.

-Sí, esa me suena una brillante idea-le hace indicaciones con la mano-Mira, haremos esto- Le empieza a susurrar en el oído- ¿Entiendes?

-Por supuesto. Sólo nos falta un poco más de ayuda-dijo Maddy señalando al Host Club que ni se enteraba de su plan

-Ellos ayudarán sin que se den cuenta, ya lo verás… Sólo nos falta el lugar indicado-

-Conozco el lugar indicado y momento perfecto para el par…

Y con un brillo malicioso en los ojos…Kaoru y Maddy se acercaron a sus amigos que pronto caerían en una jugarreta que no se esperaban.

...

**_Fin. xD. Bastante largo...esperamos que el siguiente también les guste. ¡Reviews! ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola, hola mis queridos drugos(O amigos, como prefieran)._**

**_Sentimos la tardanza pero mi ordenador es una pata y bueno...vivir en 2 países diferentes incrementa distintos horarios y podemos tardar un poco más. Gommen U.U_**

**_Por otro lado, Vero y yo estamos encantadas con AdriFernan y Natchi a los que agradecemos sus reviews._**

**_Ahora disfruten del cap._**

Poco a poco el plan iba cogiendo forma en manos de Maddy y Kaoru…Pero debían esperar aún un poco.

Ahora en la cabeza de Maddy sólo estaba la propuesta que el Host le había hecho.

Lo bueno era que estaría cerca de Thais. Lo malo…que quizá sus padres no lo aceptasen.

Maddy abrió la puerta de su casa y, al momento, su madre, una bella mujer castaña, la abrazó.

-¡Oh, Maddy, he de decirte algo que cambiará nuestras vidas para siempre!

-La verdad es que yo también tengo algo que decirte.

-Tú primero, hija-contestó la mujer mientras caminaban al comedor y se sentaban

-Mamá…-¿Cómo podía decírselo?-Sé que tú estás orgullosa de que vaya a Lobelia pero…me han concedido una plaza en un instituto mejor…

Naomi Aveiró la observó con malas pulgas.

-¿Y qué instituto es ese?

-El…Ouran High School

Y Maddy tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el golpe que dio su madre en la mesa.

-¡Ni en broma!¡No pienso pagarte los estudios allí!

-¡Pensaba pagármelos yo!

-¡No tienes tanto dinero!

-¡Me han propuesto un trato!

Naomi fue a reprocharla pero, de pronto, se llevó la mano a la tripa quejándose.

Al momento un hombre alto de rasgos árabes apareció en la habitación y miró horrorizado a su mujer.

-¡Naomi, no debes hacer esfuerzos!-decía Mael Aveiró-¡No es bueno para el bebé!

-¿Bebé?- preguntó Maddy un tanto confusa

-Sí, Jazmín, un bebé-Le contestó su padre-Tu madre espera un bebé

-Esa es la razón por la cual no podemos pagarte en este momento el instituto, Maddy- dijo su madre un poco más calmada.

-Pero la plaza que me dan es de un 80 por ciento y sólo tendría que pagar el resto.

-Lo lamento, Jazmín, pero por el momento no podemos-

-Además, tienes que seguir en Lobelia. Es por tu bien. Por tu sueño. Por mí-

-¿Y si mi sueño ya no está en Lobelia, madre? ¿Qué hago?-

-Tu sueño es convertirte en contable ¿Entiendes querida?-

-Si mamá, pero si hubiera una mínima posibilidad de que en otro lado me dieran mejores oportunidades y lograra… ¿Estudiar alguna ingeniería?-

-Pero no podrías. ¿Quién quisiera contratar a una mujer que sepa de computadoras o mecánica?-

-De acuerdo, entiendo- con una voz quebrada – Yo… estoy muy cansada iré a mi habitación- y subió las escaleras a paso firme pero cansado a la vez.

-No crees que eso fue muy duro para Jazmín- Preguntó Mael a su esposa

-No. Ella lo entenderá. Es por su bien… y por el de nosotros… y el del nuevo bebé

Maddy llegó a su habitación sin querer saber nada del Mundo.

¿Por qué le imponían algo que no quería?

Ella siempre obedecía a su madre. Pero ahora no quería.

¿Estudiar para contador? Eso era horrible. Ella quería estudiar sistemas… algo que le gustase… pero era inútil; una vez que a Naomi se le metía algo a la cabeza era inútil y con eso de que esperaba a un bebé menos podría solucionar las cosas. Su madre había intentado embarazarse años atrás sin éxito. Pero ahora que lo había conseguido…

-¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? Mi madre jamás querrá que me ponga a estudiar Ingeniería en Sistemas, ¡Nunca!-

En ese instante alguien tocaba a su puerta. Ella se secó una ligera lágrima que caía por su mejilla y abrió la puerta.

-Abuelo ¿Qué pasa?- Era un señor ya de edad avanzada también con rasgos árabes y con los ojos verdes al igual que Maddy

-Yo tengo la solución a todo esto, Jazmín-

-¿A qué?-

-A lo de tu instituto-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tengo una cuenta que tu madre jamás ha tocado…y seguro que Thais te ayudará a pagar algo…Yo hablaré con tu madre

Maddy saltó de la cama y abrazó a su abuelo.

-¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!-decía mientras le achuchaba

-Sí bueno…pero a partir de ahora sé lista y búscate un novio rico…

Maddy enrojeció pero asintió. De nuevo se quedó sola en la habitación. Enseguida cogió su móvil y llamó a Thais. Tenía que contarle todo.

…

-Así que un bebé…-decía Thais mientras observaba como Hikaru y Kaoru jugaban al fútbol en Gimnasia-Eso viene significando problemas

-Eso viene significando sentirme ignorada-decía Maddy al otro lado del teléfono-Y luego aparte ya te comenté lo de mi abuelo

-Sí lo sé. Por mí me parece bien. Hablaré con mi padre-decía la pelirroja abriendo su cuaderno de dibujo-¿Pero podrás acostumbrarte a estar una hora más en el instituto?

-¡Cierto! ¡Tú aun estás en el colegio!-exclamó Maddy-Que penita…yo hace ya 20 minutos que salí

-Sí, sí-cortó Thais y enseguida se le ocurrió picarla-¿Sabes qué a Kaoru le quedan estupendamente los shorts y las camisetas de tirantes cuando corre detrás del balón?

-Ehh- Maddy enrojeció al instante a tal comentario de Thais-¿No serás que te estás fijando en Hikaru y te confundes?

-Hikaru…- Ella volteó a ver a Hikaru y no pudo negar que los shorts le quedaban bien.

Thais enrojeció.

-Estoy segura de que no era Hikaru

-¿Por qué no? Yo no estoy ahí y de seguro Kaoru tampoco

-Jó. No miento. Es la verdad. ¡Ay! Espera, va a encestar-deja de hablar un momento- Bah. No, falló. Es que le faltó la inspiración de Dragón de Jazmín-

-Ja, ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo?

-Oye, se quedó impactado al verte con ese top y esas botas. Lo derretiste por completo-

-¡Mientes, mientes!¡Yo no quise que me vieran y por eso no avisé!

-Muy mal ¿Para qué no contestas a su teléfono?-

-Jó. Ya no te digo nada.

-Oye, rara, si sigues ahí quieta te podemos dar un pelotazo- le dijo Hikaru

-¿Tú no decías que mirabas a Kaoru?- le dijo Maddy de una manera muy sensual.

-Sí, pero fotocopia me habló y…- Thais se puso roja como un tomate al mirar su cuaderno por lo que tuvo que salir del gimnasio

-¿A donde va Thais, Hikaru?-decía el Hitachiin en un descanso

-No lo sé, Kaoru-

-Tú acababas de hablar con ella. Deberías saberlo-

-Pues no sé, estaba hablando con Maddy…Ella es rara.

Kaoru asintió y siguió a Thais con la vista.

-Contéstame, T-chan, contesta-decía Maddy cuando su amiga salió del edificio

-Ya. Perdón-

-¿Por qué te oyes tan agitada?-

-Es que… No, no es nada- Thais miró su cuaderno donde un Hikaru sin camiseta tiraba a canasta –¡Lo que me está pasando es por tu culpa!

-¿Y yo qué hices?

-Olvídalo-

-Bueno, tengo que irme porque ya empezó el momento de ser ignorada. Adiós-

-Bye-

Thais suspiró y miró el dibujo. ¿¡Por qué narices su mente le hacía eso!?

¿Realmente lo que Maddy le decía sobre él era verdad y le estaba gustando?

No es que dijese que el chaval estuviese mal… ¡Pero era el tío más problemático y explosivo que había visto nunca!

Thais dio un pequeño respingo cuando alguien le puso las manos en los ojos y dijo:

-¿Quién soy?

-Esa me la sé: Fotocopia Hitachiin-dijo Thais

-Y juro que cada vez me gusta menos que me llames fotocopia-dijo el pelirrojo quitando las manos

-¿A qué vienes?

-Pasaba por aquí. ¿Pensabas en tus cosas raras?

Thais se giró y de pronto enrojeció. Hikaru no llevaba la camiseta y la miraba desafiante y malicioso.

Al darse cuenta, Hikaru rió.

-Estás roja…

-¡Es el reflejo de mi pelo!

-Ya,ya…Te vuelvo loca. ¿Cierto?

Thais negó sonriente.

-No me van los peli-naranjas-dijo cerrando el cuaderno y empezando a andar hacia el gimnasio-Además…no me pareces nada atractivo

Hikaru se quedó paralizado. Ninguna chica le había dicho eso jamás…

Thais rió al verle pasmado y entró en el edificio sentándose en las gradas.

La pelirroja abrió su cuaderno en el que apareció el dibujo de Hikaru que había hecho en el Monte Fuji.

Thais no pudo evitar sonreír al verle a él sonriendo así desde el dibujo… Tenía algo especial…

-Bonito dibujo…

-Eh , ¿Por qué andas de metiche, Original?

-No fue aposta. Si tú te sientas junto a mí ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Mira, original, yo no abrí el cuaderno para que lo vieras; así que no digas nada- cerró el cuaderno y se cruzó de brazos

-No voy a decir nada…Pero si le amas deberías enseñárselo-

-No lo haré. No estoy enamorada de él. Es solo un simple dibujo y ya-

-No parece un simple dibujo, parece un lindo dibujo de mi hermano-

-¿Como sabes que es él? ¡Podrías se tu!-

-Si fuera yo no me estarías alegando ni me hubieras ocultado el dibujo-

-Bueno yo…yo…- Thais enrojeció al no saber donde meterse

-Tendré que decirselo a Hikaru…- se levanta y empieza a descender por la banca

-¡No espera¡-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-

-Algo muy sencillo…-

Kaoru le dijo un par de cosas a Thais y ella tendría que cumplirlas cuando él dijera o sino su secreto sería revelado.

…

Como todos los fines de semana, el Host Club hizo una excursión a un lugar…y esa vez le tocó elegir a Thais.

Si por ella fuera los llevaría a una cabaña solitaria y perdida de la montaña…Pero debido a que estaba amenazada por Kaoru, Thais había decidido ir a un parque de atracciones.

-Creí que no te gustaban los sitios con gente, T-Chan-dijo el rey del Host

-Que no me llames T-Chan-amenazó Thais en la entrada al parque

-No deberías andar siempre peleando-dijo Maddy(A la que el Host había invitado ya que el Lunes se incorporaba al Ouran)

-No peleo. Dejo las cosas claras.

-Sí, rarita. No nos fastidies el día con rarezas tuyas ¿Vale?-le dijo Hikaru

-Sí…a lo mejor lo estropeas tú con tus gritos de nena en la casa del terror…

-¿Quieres ir?-preguntó Kaoru sonriente

Thais le miró. Era malvado y pérfido.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Thais-Kyouya y Tamaki irán a las cosas más tontas y Hunny y Mori a las infantiles. Por mí vale. Así pruebo el valor de Fotocopia

-Tú vienes ¿No Maddy?

Kaoru se giró hacia ella y vio que estaba blanca y temblando.

-Ca-Casa del Terror…¡Queréis matarme!

Kaoru le cogió de las manos.

-Yo estaré contigo

Maddy enrojeció y Thais y Hikaru hicieron el amago de ir a vomitar ante la escena.

-Oigan, dejen de hacer el payaso y vamos-dijo Kaoru aun con Maddy de la mano-Nos vemos aquí a las 7

Y los 4 se fueron hacia la casa del terror con más miedo que vergüenza.

…

-Creo que estoy empezando a arrepentirme-decía Maddy a la que se acercaba a la puerta

-No soltaré tu mano-prometió Kaoru-Estaré contigo

Hikaru rió y miró a Thais.

-¿Tú también necesitas qué te proteja?

-No, de seguro yo te protegeré a ti

Hikaru fue a hablar pero le interrumpió el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

-¿Preparados?-dijo Thais-¡Pues adentro!

Y empujó a Hikaru el primero.

Lo siguiente no se lo esperaron. Cuando Thais pasó tras Hikaru la puerta se cerró dejándolos al otro lado de Maddy y Kaoru.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-No sé fotocopia. No entiendo que pasó-

-Y no sólo eso… no hay salida a ningún lado- dijo Hikaru palpando las paredes con apenas la luz de la bombilla que colgaba sobre ellos – entramos al lugar equivocado-

-No creo.-Y Thais se quedó pálidad- ¡Yo no quiero estar aquí contigo! ¡Y no quiero dejar a Maddy allá con tu hermano!- golpeando la puerta

-¿Te molesta estar conmigo o dejar sola a tu amiguita?

-Las dos Si se queda con tu hermano tendrán todo el tiempo para ellos solos, y eso no esta bien, imaginate si con sólo con tomarse de las manos que pasara si…- no pudo terminar de decir lo que pensaba porque Hikaru la imitó golpeando la puerta

-¡¡Hey Kaoru ni se te ocurra nada!! ¡SÁQUENNOS DE AQUÍ!

Del otro lado de la puerta Maddy y Kaoru sólo veían y oían con diversión lo sucedido.

-Funcionó a la perfección-Decía Kaoru sonriendo

-Sí y más con un poco de ayuda de la tecnología ¿Cómo hiciste que T-Chan quisiera venir aquí?-

-Chantaje, así de sencillo-

-Eres malvado…yo no podría hacer eso-

-No, pero tu puedes manejar todo eso de la robótica y sistemas. Es algo increíble-

-Gracias- empezando a tomar un poco de color sus mejillas

-¿Cuánto tiempo los dejaremos ahí dentro?-

-Una hora y media serán suficientes para el par-

…

Ya estaban muy cansados de gritar y patalear para que les abrieran tal parecía que no se oía lo que gritaban así que dejaron de intentarlo.

-Es inútil, rara, no nos oyen-

-No puede ser. Aunque…es silencioso y no hay tanta gente- deslizándose por la pared para quedar en el piso.

-Aun así ¿Cómo nos pudimos haber equivocado de lugar?- sentándose un poco más de 5 cm de Tahis.

-No nos equivocamos. Simplemente…no sé. Sólo no me equivoqué-

-Ahora eres perfecta-

-No. Pero es raro que me equivoque en algo…-Y miró al techo suspirando-¿Crees que esa luz dure mucho?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que parece estarse fundiendo-

-Creo que sí puede llegar a…

En eso el foco de luz tenue explotó y se fundió dejando sin iluminación a ambos.

-¿Thais, estás bien?-

-No, no estoy bien- empezando a temblar

-¿Te pasó algo? ¡Dime!-

Thais no pudo responderle, estaba temblando del miedo. Ésta temía a la oscuridad…o más bien a la soledad; y esto era lo que la aterraba. No quería mostrarse débil ante Hikaru pero quería gritar y llorar. No tenía su mp3, ni su cuaderno de dibujo, nada; lo dejó todo en la bolsa de Maddy.

-Por favor respóndeme Thais ¿Estás bien?- dijo Hikaru abrazándola teniéndola muy cerca de él

-Hikaru…-

-Sí, dime-

-¿Por qué haces esto por mi? No lo entiendo-

-Porque te quiero. Eres una chica fuera de lo normal en el buen sentido, no quiero que te sientas mal por nada en el mundo-

-Hikaru- correspondiendo al abrazo – Gracias –Y dejó caer una solitaria lágrima; pero no de tristeza sino de alegría.

…

-Madelayn… ¿Aun tienes miedo?-decía Kaoru mientras se acercaban a la verdadera puerta de la Casa del Terror

-No es que tenga miedo…-comenzó la castaña-Es que tengo terror

Kaoru rió y le cogió la mano.

-Vamos a otra. Una que no te de miedo…

-No hace falta Kaoru. Yo…

Kaoru le tapó la boca.

-¿Te gusta la noria?-Maddy asintió-Entonces vamos a disfrutar de las vistas

-Yo ya las estaba disfrutando-dijo la chica comenzando a andar mientras que Kaoru enrojecía.

Ambos sabían que sus amigos estarían bien encerrados en ese armario, por lo que no se preocuparon cuando se montaron en la otra atracción.

La noria daba 3 vueltas y la ciudad se veía hermosa desde arriba.

Kaoru acercó su mano a la de Maddy y la cogió.

-¿Te importa?

-No-contestó ella sonrojada

-Tu compañía me resulta agradable-dijo el chico también enrojeciendo un poco

-A mí también me resulta agradable la tuya :)…Como única buena amiga tenía a Thais antes de que ella se trasladase al Ouran…pero ella es tan…diferente y a la vez la quiero tanto…

-Habláis como si estuvieseis enamoradas-dijo Kaoru con una risita

-Oye niño, tú…Kyaa

La noria dio un frenazo y se paró de golpe dejando a Kaoru y Maddy atrapados arriba.

-¿Estás bien?-se apresuró a decir Kaoru

-Sí…debió ser un fallo técnico pero…-y Maddy se quedó blanca mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza-¡Dios mío, te has hecho una herida!

Kaoru tocó su labio hinchado y enrojeció.

-No es nada…lo importante es que tú estés bien

-Pero, ¿qué dices? ¡Tenemos que curarte o no se cicatrizará en días! ¡Voy a…!

-¿A dónde si estamos atrapados en una noria?-ironizó Kaoru; y la abrazó-Tú olvida mi herida; olvida que estamos atrapados y sólo disfruta del atardecer…

Maddy enrojeció pero sonrió. Las vistas eran agradables; y la compañía también…Así que obedeció y se relajó disfrutando de un momento que le costaría olvidar.

-Kaoru…gracias por este bonito momento-

-No tienes de qué. Mientras tú estés a mi lado haría cualquier cosa-

-¿En serio?- enrojeció un poco

-Nunca dudes de mi palabra, Maddy-

-Pase lo que pase…-

-Digan lo que digan hay estaré para ti mientras tu estés para mí-

-Así lo haré. Te lo prometo-

-…Sólo disfruta y no pienses ¿Quieres?- le dijo apretándola más hacia él

-¿Sabes algo?-

-Dime-

-Se me ocurre como curarte esa pequeña herida- tocándola con su dedo índice.

Maddy se acercó poco a poco a Kaoru, él no se movió ni un milímetro de la impresión que se llevó al ver lo que Maddy hacía.

La castaña llegó a sentir la respiración del pelinaranja y se detuvo un momento. No sabía si estaría bien lo que hacía, pero no importó. Maddy cerró los ojos, acto que también imito Kaoru, y cuando ya estaban a punto de rozar sus labios… la noria empezó a moverse provocando que ambos se cayeran al piso de ésta. El cayó sobre ella yse quedaron estáticos un momento; rojos a no poder más. Sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora…hasta que…

-Me gustaría que me curases-dijo Kaoru con sinceridad en su mirada

-Por supuesto que lo haré- le respondió Maddy rodeándolo con sus brazos en el cuello y se acercó a él en un lindo y corto beso. Tímido y tierno roce de labios. Fue corto pero largo para ellos.

Vieron que estaban a punto de bajar de la noria y se dispusieron a pararse e ir a ver a sus amigos.

-Creo que ya deberíamos ir por ellos- dijo ella sin voltearle a ver

-Sé puede ser- tomándole de la mano –Andando-

…

La pequeña y oscura sala estaba en silencio. Thais había dejado de llorar hacía ya media hora y se había apoyado en las piernas de Hikaru.

Thais abrió un ojo cuando oyó que Hikaru tarareaba algo.

-¿Qué cantas?-preguntó ella en voz baja

-"Dame tu aire"-contestó él muy serio-Kaoru me la dio el otro día

-¿Es algo así cómo…: _Hoy soñaré que despierto junto a ti…_

- _Y te canto canciones que anoche te escribí…_-continuó Hikaru soltando una risita-Te la enseñó Madelayn, ¿Cierto?

Thais asintió y suspiró.

-No me gusta como Maddy mira a Kaoru…

-Sí, bueno…-comenzó Hikaru-Ella fue tu única amiga…pero debes ver que hay más amigos

-Yo no tengo amigos-dijo Thais poniéndose de pie-Sólo Maddy

-Todos los que se preocupan por ti son amigos. El Host somos tus amigos

-Sí…te sale la amistad por los costados

-Una cosa es que no nos llevemos bien y otra que no te aprecie. Si te viese apunto de morir te salvaría sin duda…

-¿Y por qué?-inquirió Thais poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él-Supuestamente soy la "rara" a la que nadie entiende

-Yo también soy raro…pero me aíslo con mi hermano…-dijo Hikaru recordando las palabras de Maddy-Tú lo haces con tu cuaderno y tu mp3…Lo de tu madre te afectó mucho

Thais se quedó paralizada.

-¿Tú sabes lo de mi madre?-dijo con un hilo de voz

-Maddy mencionó algo y lo supuse el día que viniste a cenar…-comenzó Hikaru-Yo jamás quise decir ese comentario del primer día…me merecí el golpe…

Thais sonrió y lo abrazó de golpe y con fuerza.

-Gracias…Hikaru…

Hikaru se separó y la observó a los ojos. Uno azul…otro verde…pero bellos…y seguros…decididos…

Hikaru se acercaba poco a poco a ella hipnotizado por sus ojos…pero algo les interrumpió sin más.

-Creo que interrumpimos algo-dijo Kaoru de pronto

-Sí, volveremos más tarde-dijo Maddy riendo mientras dejaba la puerta a medio cerrar

-No, por favor no me dejen aquí- Thais se levantó y al inmediato perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Hikaru

-Hey. Cuidado con lo que haces-

-Perdona pero…quiero salir de aquí-dijo desesperada de nuevo

-Pero yo no-dijo Hikaru sujetándole la muñeca

Thais se quedó paralizada.

-Esto…Fotocopia…suelta…

Hikaru la miró. No era la misma Thais. Era como si ella se dividiese en 2 personas: La solitaria que estaba siempre a la defensiva y se peleaba…y la dulce que temía quedarse completamente sola…

La primera le parecía atractiva…pero con la segunda había algo más fuerte…Y no sabía el qué.

El pelinaranja soltó enseguida la mano de la chica y salió por la puerta sin decir nada.

Thais le observó y suspiró…Había estado tan cerca…

Lo único que pudo hacer la pelirroja fue seguirle hacia donde iba.

Ambos llegaron, sin decir palabra, a una hamburguesería donde el resto de sus amigos cenaban ya.

Algo raro había en esa mesa y es que Haruhi cogía de la mano a Tamaki y Maddy y Kaoru se sentaban a muy poca distancia uno del otro.

-¡Por fin llegan!-exclamó Haruhi-¡Creíamos que se habían matado entre los 2!

-No-dijo Hikaru dejándose caer junto a su hermano mientras que Thais se sentaba junto a Maddy-Odio el parque de atracciones…

-Odio el Host Club…-corroboró Thais

Y ambos apoyaron la cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa mientras que lo demás los miraban y suspiraban.

-Y tú ¿Por qué tan pegada a Kaoru?-

-Yo- dijo Maddy mirando de reojo al mencionado-¿Pasa algo por eso

-Es cierto ¿Te pasa algo si ella esta cerca de mi hermano?-inquirió Hikaru

-Cállate, fotocopia-

-No quiero callarme-

-Lo harás a la buena o a la mala-

-Mejor cállense los dos, estamos comiendo. Tuvieron mucho tiempo para pelearse- intervino Kiouya quien no había mencionado nada.

-Mejor dígannos ¿Qué hicieron en el parque, T-Chan?- preguntó Honey-sempai muy emocionado.

Kaoru y Maddy soltaron una leve risita al recordar lo que les había pasado a ese par.

-No me digan…¡Bah! Da igual…- sólo volteo a ver a Hikaru quien no dijo ni una sola palabra. Estaba muy serio-Intentamos ir a la casa de terror-

-¿Y fueron? Todos ustedes son muy valientes-

-No, sólo fueron Hikaru y Thais. Nosotros hicimos otra cosa- contestó Kaoru

-Otra cosa ¿Cómo qué?- replicó Thais recelosa ante el comentario

-Subimos a la noria. Nada fuera de lo normal, como ustedes…bueno entraron a "La casa de terror"-

-Así que fuiste tú- respingó Hikaru a Maddy

-¿Yo qué?-

-Nada ya no importa ya lo entendí todo…- Y Hikaru cayó de golpe y ya no mencionó nada.

-¿Te sirvió de algo, Hikaru?-

-¿Tú que crees, Kaoru? ¬¬-

-Yo aun no entiendo. Fotocopia, explícame-

-Oigan ¿Por qué Haru-Chan y Tama-chan se toman de la mano?- preguntó muy inocente cambiando de tema

Todos les miraron muy atentos a ver que decían ante eso todo lo que respondieron fue:

-Larga historia-

-Eso no nos sirve-se quejó Kaoru-¿Ustedes están juntos por fin?

Ambos enrojecieron y Hani y Maddy gritaron.

-¡Enhorabuena!-dijeron ambos emocionados

-Gra-gracias-dijo Haruhi muy roja

Thais los observó a ellos y luego a Hikaru que también la miraba. Ambos apartaron la mirada del otro y Thais se puso de pie.

-Si me disculpan voy a dar un paseo…

Y comenzó a andar. Maddy la siguió con la mirada y rió.

-¿Qué te hace gracia?-preguntó Kaoru

-Tiene envidia-explicó Maddy-Siempre la ha tenido. A sus 16 años ni siquiera se ha dado su primer beso…

-Como Hikaru, entonces-dijo Kaoru con una risita-Tenemos que volver a conseguir que se queden solos…Pero…¿Cómo?

-¡Ay, mi querido Kaoru!-exclamó Maddy-Hay muchas formas locas de amar…

Y sin decir más continuaron comiendo y manipulando planes e intentando contar con la ayuda del resto del Club.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Y aquí está el cap 7._**

**_Disfrútenlo y dejen review. Gracias_**

La primera semana en el Ouran fue mágica y extraña.

Los profesores parecían estar encantados con la presencia de Madelayn ya que era buena estudiante y porque alegraba a Thais que parecía estar más amigable si Maddy estaba junto a ella.

Por otro lado, Kaoru también estaba feliz de tenerla allí.

Después de lo del parque de atracciones no habían vuelto a besarse ni tampoco lo habían tomado como algo especial. Mas bien parecía que lo habían olvidado (Aunque no lo hiciesen)

Hikaru también había conseguido hablar algo con Maddy en las clases de matemáticas, física y tecnología a las que no iban Kaoru ni Thais.

Aun así, el entrar en el Ouran había provocado que la madre de Madelayn no había vuelto a dirigirle la parada y su padre estaba demasiado ocupado con cuidarla debido al bebé…Pero tenía a Thais.

Ella parecía más alegre que de costumbre y la ayudaba mucho.

Sentadas en el césped en su hora libre de educación física, Thais dibujaba a Maddy mientras ésta miraba como los gemelos jugaban.

-Y…¿Tanto te gusta Kaoru qué no le dejas de mirar?

-Bueno…yo al menos admito que le miro-se defendió la castaña sonriente

-Cambiemos de tema-apuró Thais-¿Tu madre sigue sin hablarte?

Maddy suspiró.

-No le gustó que me metiese al Ouran. Pero tenía que dejarle las cosas claras…No quiero ser contable…

-Yo ya le dije a mi padre que no entraría al bachillerato-dijo Thais-Además voy a conseguir un trabajo. Quizá tú debas hacer lo mismo.

-¿Y dónde consigo un trabajo relacionado con ordenadores?

Thais rió y susurró.

-Sé el sitio perfecto.

…

-Estoy tan cansado…-decía Hikaru estirándose en la limusina tras tener una reunión con el Host por la tarde-¿Sabes por qué no han venido ni Thais ni Madelayn?

-Estaban trabajando-dijo Kaoru-No sé en qué

-¿Trabajando? ¿En un burdel?

-No seas bestia, Hikaru ¬¬

-Bueno, da igual-torció el mayor saliendo del coche para entrar en casa-Tampoco es que me importe la vida de Thais

-Pues hoy he soñado que os casabais

-¡AHH!¡No por Dios!¡No sueñes esas cosas!

Kaoru rió y entró en la mansión con Hikaru detrás. Enseguida la voz del padre de los gemelos se oyó en el piso de arriba.

-¡Kaoru, ven un momento!

-¡Sí! Discúlpame, Hikaru

El primogénito asintió y Kaoru subió al despacho de su padre donde se encontró algo que no esperaba.

-Hola-saludó Maddy alegre

-Ma-Maddy…¿Qué haces aquí?

-Está ayudándome con el diseño de juegos-dijo su padre-Le pago para que diseñe gráficamente

-Entonces si Maddy está aquí…Thais…

Kaoru no pudo continuar pues el grito de Hikaru se oyó en toda la mansión. Enseguida el adulto y la pareja se fueron a ver lo ocurrido.

Hikaru se encontraba tirado en el suelo del estudio de su madre horrorizado.

-¿Kaoru-kun, estás bien?- preguntó su madre que siempre les solía confundir

-¿Qué…qué hace ella aquí?- apuntando a la chica que estaba con ella en el estudio

-Es mi nueva modelo. Como aceptó la otra noche le he pedido que venga. ¿No te gusta el vestido?

-¡No soy Kaoru!

En ese momento Kaoru, Maddy y su padre entraron al estudio viendo a Thais con un elegante vestido de novia, con una larga cola, extrapole que le hacía resaltar muy bien su figura y con un tocado en su cabello de un lirio blanco.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ryuga Hitachiin

-Oímos a Hikaru gritar-dijo Kaoru

-No sé sólo entró y empezó un escándalo- dijo la del vestido de novia bajándose de una plataforma

-¡wow, T-Chan, que lindo vestido!-dijo Maddy-¡Me encanta!

-¿Verdad que sí, Maddy-Chan? Se le ve hermoso-dijo la mujer ilusionada

-A mí no me lo parece- dijo Hikaru levantándose con ayuda de su hermano

-¿Por qué no?¿Acaso no crees en las premoniciones?-

-Guarda silencio Kaoru-Y volteó a ver a Thais- Esto no me hace gracia

-Bien, solo fue una falsa alarma-dijo el adulto-Maddy regresemos al trabajo ¿Quieres?

-Sí señor, los veré luego-

Y ambos salen de la habitación.

-Thais así que… ¿De esto trabajan tú y Maddy?-

-Así es Kaoru. No pude negarme a las peticiones de tu madre-

-Pero es que te ves tan divina-dijo la mujer

-Pero, madre, no pensé que querías diseñar vestidos de novia. ¡Creí que ibas a hacer una colección diferente!- dijo en tono gruñón Hikaru.

-No sé esta mañana me dio un aire de esto. Como un presentimiento-

-¿Pre-Presentimiento?-Hikaru se había puesto rojo y Kaoru rió-¡No me hace gracia!

-Hikaru, cariño…-comenzó Megumi-¿Qué tal si vas a merendar algo y te cambias? Y luego vienes que necesito a alguien que me diga si a Thais le quedan bien los vestidos.

-No quiero hacer ninguna de las 2 cosas-dijo Hikaru gruñón

-Lo primero era una sugerencia. Pero lo segundo era una orden así que, Kaoru, puedes ir a ver si Madelayn y tu padre necesitan ayuda

Kaoru asintió y allá fue dejando a Hikaru y Tais con cara de "¿Por qué a mí?".

…

Hikaru estaba sentado con su videoconsola portátil mientras que su madre le probaba vestidos a Thais.

El último vestido que ésta se probó llevaba un escote hasta el comienzo del ombligo y la espalda al aire.

-¿Qué te parece éste, Hikaru?

-Muy bonito-dijo el Hitachiin sin apartar la vista de la videoconsola

Megumi se acercó y se la arrebató.

-Mírala bien

-¡Pero si seguro que le queda…!¿Bien?

Encima de la silla, Thais miraba a Hikaru provocándole con su traje y con un ramo de flores en la mano.

Su pelo estaba suelto y sus ojos resaltaban mucho sobre el blanco.

El chico no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y cogerle la mano.

-Estás hermosa…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó la pelirroja con algo de rubor en sus mejillas. No se esperaba tal comentario

-Que tú…te ves…hermosa-

Mientras, la madre del Hitachiin no hizo nada para detener lo que sucedía. Sólo estaba muy atenta a lo que pasaba… pero surgieron los celos de madre.

-¿Pasa algo, Hikaru-kun?-

-Eh…Sí bueno…el vestido…- y cayó encuesta de lo que hacía. No podía creer lo que decía así que su orgullo pudo un poco más que lo que sentía- ella se ve bien con él. Hermosa. Pero es sólo gracias a tu vestido, madre-

-Ah, sí, bueno…- Megumi no esperaba esa respuesta- Eso creo. Pero ella también es hermosa- dijo arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho

-¿Pues sabes algo? No me interesa lo que digas, yo ya me voy- le dijo Thais a Hikaru pisándole el pie con el tacón mientras salía del estudio tirando el ramo que traía

-¡Ay! ¡Sí que pisa fuerte!-dijo sentándose en una silla

-Hikaru-kun… ¿Te gusta Thais-Chan?-preguntó Megumi de pronto

-No, madre…¿Por qué lo preguntas?- algo rojo

-Porque en la forma que le dijiste que se veía…hermosa. Yo me sentí celosa-

-¿Celosa?-

-Sí, bueno. Es que no me pude imaginar a mi querido bebé con una mujer. No, no - dijo abrazando a su hijo y éste tratando de quitársela de encima con delicadeza

Mientras en el despacho de Ryuga:

Maddy sólo estaba frente al portátil tecleando a una asombrosa velocidad con unos lentes, los cuales sólo usaba cuando estaba frente al monitor, y el padre de Kaoru enfrente de ella con otro ordenador, también tecleando a una gran velocidad.

-Creo que tenemos que mover un poco el diseño del jugador. Es un poco inflexible-

-Sé, señor, estoy en ello-

Kaoru sólo los miraba. Le encantaba ver a Maddy de esa manera…

El adulto alzó la mirada hacia su hijo y rió.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kaoru?

-¡No, no!-exclamó el aludido muy rojo-No pasa nada

-¿No tienes qué estudiar nada?

-Apenas. Mañana examen de inglés. Pero sabes que se me da bien.

-Idiomas…-susurró Maddy con temor-Casi prefiero los números

-Bueno…los polos opuestos se atraen-dijo el adulto a lo que Kaoru le miró con reproche-Voy a por un café. Os dejo solos. Cuida de Kaoru, Madelayn

Y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kaoru se levantó y se puso detrás de Maddy.

-No sabía que usabas lentes-susurró

-Sólo con el ordenador-explicó ella quitándoselas y frotándose los ojos-Estoy cansada…

-¿Y por qué te metiste a trabajar aquí?

-Bueno…quería algo de experiencia y Thais necesitaba dinero así que ambas aceptamos esto.

-Pues a Hikaru casi le da algo…y a mí también

-Supuse que se impresionaría

-Aunque a mí me hubiese gustado más verte a ti con ese vestido-dijo el Hitachiin rodeándola con los brazos.

-¿En serio, Kaoru?- enrojeciendo de golpe

-Por supuesto. Te verías mucho más lindísima de lo que ya eres-

Maddy guardó silencio un momento

-¿Me ayudarías a estudiar idiomas?-

-Por supuesto que sí- poniéndose enfrente de ella-¿Se te dan mal?

-No me gustan, es todo. Prefiero más la física que eso-

-Jaja, yo prefiero mil veces la lengua. Y de muchas maneras- en un tono pícaro

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- poniéndose una patita de sus lentes en la boca

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?-

-Sí, claro-

Kaoru se acercó a los labios de Maddy hasta sentir su respiración. Le retiró los lentes de la boca y… en eso oyen como el picaporte de la puerta gira y se alejaron lo más que pudieron. Ambos estaban muy ruborizados.

-He vuelto ¿Cómo se portó mi hijo, Madelayn?-

-Pues… digamos que bien. Tiene que estudiar conmigo idiomas-

-Ja. Sí. A ti no se te da mucho eso ¿Verdad? Igual que Hikaru - se sienta en su silla- bueno, sigamos-

-Sí, señor-

-Toma tus lentes- Kaoru coloca sus lentes con delicadeza y le susurra en el oído- Me gustas más con los lentes.

Esas palabras hicieron que Maddy se pusiera roja. El adulto se dio cuenta de esto y sólo rió por lo bajo.

-¿Saben qué? Mejor vayan a estudiar de una vez. Mañana acabaremos con esto, Madelayn-

-De acuerdo-

-Vamos, Maddy. Tenemos mucho que estudiar-

-Sí, claro…- dijo su padre en un tono burlón

Y estos dos salieron del despacho.

-Kaoru…-comenzó Maddy-Tú y yo…

-¿Tú y yo qué?

-¿Tú y yo nos consideramos pareja?

Kaoru abrió la boca para contestar pero algo le interrumpió. Un grito agudo y ensordecedor que surgía de la habitación de los gemelos.

-Thais-susurró Maddy

Y ambos echaron a correr.

La pareja llegó a la puerta de la habitación donde vieron a Hikaru sentado en el suelo con la mano en la mejilla y a Thais, roja de ira y vergüenza, tan sólo con el pantalón y el sujetador.

-¡Eres un maldito crío pervertido!-chilló Thais

-¡Pero si es que es mi cuarto!-se quejó Hikaru-¡Además no he visto nada!

-¡Pero si te has quedado pasmado!

-¿Qué pasa, T-chan?

-¡Es que éste entró cuando me estaba cambiando!

-Pero yo no sabia que estabas aquí. ¡Además es mi cuarto!-

-Aun así se toca a la puerta, pervertido

-¿Cómo iba a saber yo que estabas aquí?- se para- ¡Además primero me das un bofetón y ahora esto!

-El pisotón te lo tenías bien merecido y esto igual ¡Pervertido!-

-Eh, chicos…-comenzó Kaoru pero Hikaru le ignoró

-¡Cómo si yo hubiera querido verte así!

-Thais…-comenzó Maddy también siendo ignorada

-¿Quién no quiere verme así?

-Yo no. Los que quieran verte así estarán mal de la cabeza

-Hikaru…

El que está mal de la cabeza eres tú!

-¡Mira quién lo dice!-

-Ya basta los dos- gritaron Kaoru y Maddy al unísono

-Thais por favor cúbrete ¿Sí?- dijo Maddy dándole la camiseta- Él ya te vio y no hace falta que Kaoru también esté así

-¡Ay!- Thais enrojeció de pena y se cubrió- Lo lamento, Kaoru

-No te preocupes por mí. No soy como mi hermano. No me fijaría en ti.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- estaba a punto de darle un buen golpe cuando Maddy lo detiene

-Clámate, tú sabes que no lo dice a malas. Para ¿Sí?

-Está bien-dijo zafándose de ella-Te ha salvado tu novia, Original

-Mejor las dejamos solas-dijo Kaoru resentido mientras se llevaba a Hikaru

Thais se puso la camiseta y suspiró apoyándose en el escritorio que tenían los gemelos.

En él la pelirroja pudo ver una foto de 2 niños pequeños de pelo anaranjado que sonreían mientras jugaban con unos coches de juguete.

La chica observó la foto y sonrió mientras que Maddy se acercaba a ella.

-¿Por qué lloras ahora?

-¡Y yo que sé!-exclamó Thais-¡Estoy confusa, Maddy! Parece que cuando él está cerca surge en mí la tranquilidad y cuando discutimos me entran tremendas ganas de abrazarlo o tocarlo… ¿Qué me pasa Maddy?

-Que te estás enamorando…

-¿Y por qué me iba a enamorar de él? Él no ha hecho nada que me pueda hacer enamorarme…Tan sólo es que es uno de los pocos chicos que se han atrevido a meterse conmigo una vez y otra vez y otra vez…pero no ha hecho na…

La imagen del día en que Hikaru le cogió la mano en la clase de plástica invadió la mente de Thais que enrojeció. Maddy sonrió.

-¿Ya te das cuenta? Le amas

-¡Yo no le amo! ¡No quiero amarle! ¡No quiero que sea él!

-Tu corazón habla por ti…-dijo Maddy suspirando-Yo…prefiero dejarte pensar. Estoy aquí si quieres pero en estos momentos es mejor quedarse sólo a pensar

-No, Maddy, espera.

Pero ya se había ido dejándola en esa gran habitación rodeada de una esencia que sólo podía desprender Hikaru…una esencia que le agradaba.

…

-¿Por qué siempre acabo recibiendo yo?-decía Hikaru mientras se ponía un trapo mojado en la zona herida

-Porque te las mereces-le dijo Kaoru cogiéndole la mano

-Pero… ¡No lo hice a propósito!

-Las mujeres son así. ¿Qué más quieres?

-No quiero recibir golpes de ella

-Tú quieres que te de otras cosas ¿No?

-Kaoru… ¿Qué insinúas? ¬¬

-Estabas de piedra cuando la viste así. Y no es la primera vez que te veo mirándola… ¿No será que te gusta?

-Ni en sueños. Ni siquiera me parece guapa

-Eso sé que no es cierto… ¿Sabes qué la nombras en sueños?

-¿QUÉ?

-Ajá. La llamas.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-dijo el mayor enrojeciendo

-Bueno, sí lo es pero piensa lo que quieras-dijo Kaoru-Además casi se besan en el parque de atracciones ¿No?

-No…bueno…no…pero… ¡Agh! Kaoru ella en ese momento parecía tan inocente tan…

-¿Dulce?

Ambos gemelos se giraron para ver que Maddy estaba en la puerta.

-Esa es la verdadera Thais. La muerte de su madre hizo que se crease una barrera de defensa por lo que desconfía de la gente. En el momento en que siente que puede confiar en ti se comporta más suavemente…

-Pero ella me odia-dijo Hikaru-¿Qué puedo hacer para qué no me pegue más?

-Ofrécete a ayudarla en matemáticas

-¿No eres tú quién la ayuda?

-Pondré un pretexto cualquiera. Luego tú te ofreces y luego de que estudien un rato en paz- recalcando la última palabra- hablan de lo que les gusta

-¿De lo qué nos gusta? No tengo los mismos gustos que ella

-Sí los tienes: Grupos musicales, libros, materias… menos física… ¡Pero eso se puede arreglar.

-Me parece una excelente idea, Maddy-dijo Kaoru

-La conozco bien. Ella tendrá que aceptar…por su madre…

-¿Su mamá?-inquirió Hikaru

-Le hizo un propósito de tener el mejor promedio todos los años… antes de que muriera-

-Entiendo-dijo el primogénito arrepentido

-Y tú le puedes pedir ayuda a estudiar idiomas-

-¿De que hablas, Kaoru? Yo estudiaré contigo-

-No. Estudiaré con Maddy. Ella me lo pidió primero

-Pero ahora Thais esta furiosa. No querrá hablarme. Me lanzará otro golpe- dijo indicando su gran herida

-Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si estudias con nosotros un momento y luego le vas y le dices que de plano no entiendes nada?-

-Puede ser…- mira de reojo a Maddy- No me cae la idea de que estudien juntos y solos-

Maddy y Kaoru se miran un momento y se quedan en silencio

-¿Ven por qué no par de tórtolos?

-¡Eh! Tý y Thais no os quedáis atrás. Yo al menos admito algo- remarcó Kaoru defendiéndose cosa que Maddy no esperaba que dijera. Realmente la quiere.

-Está bien. Estudiaré un rato con ustedes. Luego… iré a ver a la rara-

-Hecho- dijo Maddy con una gran sonrisa, como la primera vez que le sonrío a Kaoru.

Hikaru quedó embelesado por esa sonrisa y no le extrañó que su hermano se hubiese enamorado de ella.

Celoso por la mirada de Hikaru, Kaoru le miró con reproche.

Enseguida el mayor lo observó y pensó en algo mejor que le haría feliz a Kaoru.

-He pensado que mejor les puedo dejar estudiar solos…Yo no me enteraré y retrasaré a Madelayn en todo. Sabes que nunca me ha gustado como explicas, Kaoru

-Tampoco lo hago tan mal-se quejó el menor

-¿Cuántos exámenes he aprobado desde qué estudiamos juntos?-Kaoru enrojeció y miró hacia otro lado-Además así os concentraréis mejor.

-No hace falta que nos dejes solos-dijo Maddy pero Hikaru negó

-Estaré bien. Iré a pedir perdón a Thais y luego le haré un poco la pelota para que me deje estudiar con ella. Diviértanse

Y salió de la sala con paso firme.

Kaoru lo observó y sonrió. Le estaba soltando las riendas…Le estaba dejando salir de su Mundo.

-Kaoru…-comenzó Maddy-¿Crees qué Hikaru sospecha que tú y yo…?

-Creo que lo sabe-dijo el Hitachiin sonriente

-¿Y no te importa que lo sepa?

-No.-dijo cortante-No me avergüenzo

-Y en cuanto a lo nuestro…

-¿Vamos a estudiar?-la interrumpió-Cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos

-Eres malo. ¡Contéstame!

-Que bonito día…

Maddy se cruzó de brazos y Kaoru rió para luego posar por un momento sus labios en los de ella y echar a correr con Maddy persiguiéndole escaleras arriba.

…

En los 10 minutos que estuvo en aquella habitación Thais pudo descubrir más cosas de Hikaru y Kaoru que las que había descubierto en el último mes.

Parecía que a Hikaru le gustaban grupos más fuertes que a Kaoru y que a éste le gustaba más escribir y leer que a su hermano cuyos únicos libros eran la saga de Twilight.

Por otro lado, en la esquina más alejada de la habitación había una hermosa batería azul en la que no se fijó la primera vez que estuvo allí.

Thais se acercó al instrumento y cogió las baquetas en las que estaba grabada la inscripción "Hikaru Hitachiin".

La pelirroja se sentó en el asiento y tocó un pequeño ritmo flojo. Había dado un cursillo de una semana en un campamento, pero no se le daba bien tocar.

Thais dejó las baquetas y se recostó sobre la batería suavemente sin darse cuenta de que alguien había entrado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, fotocopia. Estoy perfectamente, gracias

Thais levantó la cabeza y vio frente a ella un Hikaru preocupado que enseguida le dedicó una mágica sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta mi batería?-preguntó

-Tienes buen gusto-admitió Thais poniéndose de pie

-¿Sabes tocar?

-Di un cursillo…pero no se me da bien

Hikaru sonrió y rodeó el instrumento para sentarse en la silla.

-¿Te enseño?-preguntó empuñando las baquetas-Ven-y la sentó sobre sus rodillas dándole las baquetas y cogiéndola de las manos.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto tímida la pelirroja

-Te voy a enseñar a tocar- poniéndole una baqueta en la mano izquierda – ¿Estás lista?

La pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza sin comprender que pasaba. Pero aun así le gustaba ese sentimiento.

-Mira, la batería se divide en 6 partes: El bombo, caja de piso, la caja orquestal, cajas 1 y 2, hit-hat y los platos ride y crash- al momento que las nombraba iba tocándolos

-Yo sólo los conocía como tambores y platillos-dijo ella

-Ahora sabes algo nuevo-

-Ok. Sigue-

-Bien. Para aprender a tocar debes enfocarte en una velocidad. Para ti quedaría una de rock- y hace un leve movimiento a las cajas y a los platos –Inténtalo-

-Entiendo- Thais intentó hacer lo mismo que Hikaru pero sin éxito

-Sí, así lograras ser una gran baterista-ironizó él

-No molestes, fotocopia-

-Perdona. Mira es de esta manera- ahora el paso lo hizo un poco más pausado- Hazlo de nuevo ahora-

Thais intentó de nuevo y logró que le saliera un poco mejor. Y lo volvió a intentar, a intentar y a intentar… así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que todo acabó en risas y discusiones leves, pero al fin y al cabo discusiones.

-Creo que ya entendí- ahora Thais estaba sentada en el banco ella sola y haciendo el ritmo que le enseñó Hikaru

-Si, ahora cuando vayas a tocar te darán dinero para que te calles-se burló él

-¡Pero al menos me llevarán a tocar! ¡No como a ti!- sacándole la lengua

-Faceta de niñita- se quedó callado por un rato y luego con un tono sexy continuó hablando- Eso me gusta-

-Sí. Por eso le coqueteas a toda muchacha que use dos coletas-

-Claro. Ya quisieran. Yo sólo coqueteo en el club y ya-

-Claro. Cómo no- poniéndose encima de la caja de piso

-¡Hey! No te recargues, se romperá con tu peso-

-¿Que quisiste decir?- con ojos malvados

-Eh… yo…nada- Y se giró sobre sus talones quedando de frente a la mesa donde estaba la foto de ambos gemelos cuando eran pequeños –¿Viste esta foto?

-¿Cómo que si la vi? Esto…Sí pues tenía algo de polvo y me llamó la atención-

-Esta foto… me trae muchos recuerdos- tomándola y recargándose en la mesa del centro

Hikaru quedó en silencio un buen rato. Ya eran pasadas las 6 de la tarde y el ocaso se veía muy bien desde la habitación. Y más como le llegaba al Hitachiin.

Thais tampoco mencionó nada; sólo se quedó observando esa imagen tan cautivadora hasta que por algo despejó su vista…

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Hikaru

-Creí oír algo-dijo Thais-¿Dejaste a Kaoru y Maddy solos?

-Sí…¿Por qué?

Thais se quedó blanca y echó a correr hacia la sala contigua (Donde estaban ambos tortolitos). Por suerte, la puerta estaba entreabierta y Thais pudo ver algo.

Kaoru y Maddy reían. Él estaba tirado en el suelo y ella estaba encima. Kaoru rodó sobre Maddy colocándose él arriba y la besó en el cuello mientras que ella se ponía roja.

Y entonces Thais sintió la mayor punzada de su vida.

Se deslizó por la pared apretando su pecho con el puño mientras intentaba no hiperventilar. En su cuello colgaba un anillo que Maddy le regaló cuando la conoció…y Thais lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se ponía de pie.

Dirigiéndose lentamente a la habitación en la que estaba encontró a Hikaru en la puerta.

-¿Estás bien, Thais?

-Déjame ahora, por favor-dijo Thais cogiendo el bolso donde estaba su cuaderno-Acabo de recordar que tengo cosas que hacer

-Sé que eso no es cierto-dijo Hikaru cogiéndole la muñeca-¡Estate quieta aquí!

-¡No me des órdenes!

Thais pegó un tirón y comenzó a andar pero Hikaru la cogió y la apoyó contra la pared haciendo presión con su cuerpo para que no se pudiese mover.

-Estás apunto de llorar-dijo el Hitachiin-¿He de suponer que no estaban estudiando?

-Tu…Tu hermano va a separarme de Maddy-dijo Thais aguantando las lágrimas-Él y ella…

-Él y ella tienen derecho a ser felices-dijo el pelinaranja-Yo tampoco quiero que Hikaru se vaya con ella pero…

-¡Pero tú tienes más amigos!-chilló Thais-¿¡Qué tengo yo, Hikaru!?Sólo a Maddy!

Y rompió a llorar. Lágrimas frías recorrían su rostro e imágenes indeseadas su mente.

-¿Qué soy yo?-

-No sé

-¿Qué soy yo para ti, Thais? ¿Acaso no te he demostrado que te quiero? ¿Qué puedes confiar en mí?

-Ese no es el punto-

-Claro que es el punto- la pelirroja no le contestó. Sólo lloraba. No quería imaginarse si Maddy la dejaba sola.-A mí también me duele que Kaoru se aleje de mí-dijo el chico con un tono frío y triste

Thais lo volteó a ver con los ojos vidriosos y con una cara de confusión

-¿Por qué?-preguntó

-Él es parte de mí… jamás hemos confiado en nadie más- mirando hacia la misma foto de antes –Nunca nos separábamos el uno del otro. Hasta que llegamos al Host. Pero ahora es algo diferente. Yo quiero que sea feliz y si es feliz al lado de Madelayn…

que así sea-

-Pero, tú jamás estás solo. Tus padres, tus compañeros de la escuela, todos. Yo no tengo a nadie-

-No sé porque ahora mis padres están en casa; rara vez están aquí y cuando están siempre están trabajando- dice soltando a Thais pero sin alejarse de ella –Mis compañeros sólo los veo en la escuela. De hecho a mi me pasa lo mismo que a ti. Yo sin Kaoru estaría solo.

-Mientes. Tú estás solo porque quieres-

-Vaya brillante deducción.-dijo él con la mirada encendida- Tú también estás sola porque quieres. No dejas que nadie se te acerque… que te vean… que te toquen…

-Porque se me acercan por conveniencia- tocando el anillo que le dio Maddy

-No usas el uniforme de la escuela para llamar la atención. Eres grosera para que te dediquen tiempo. Tienes una fobia, y esa es la soledad-

Thais se quedo paralizada. No sabía porque Hikaru le había comentado todo eso.

Es como si fuese un libro abierto y éste lo estuviera leyendo.

Realmente eran tan parecidos…o sólo él era telépata. Ella no creía en eso. Así que lo descartó. Thais empezó a temblar y todo lo que hizo fue abrazar fuertemente a Hikaru, llorando sobre su hombro, lamentándose…

-Lo siento- dijo en voz baja- Es sólo que… ella es alguien muy especial para mí y si la pierdo no sé que haría-

-Por lo que he visto jamás te dejaría sola. Y por ser esa persona especial para ti creo que merece ser feliz-

-Sí…-Thais lo miró a los ojos y él la imitó para luego sonreír-¿Qué pasa?

-Ahora en serio…¿Tus ojos son así de raros?

-Ya la estás cagando otra vez-dijo Thais apartándose de él

-No, no es eso-dijo él desesperado volviéndola a agarrar-Me refiero a que…me gusta que tus ojos sean diferentes…me gusta que tú seas diferente…

-Ahí no te cojo-se extrañó la pelirroja-Explícate

-Bueno…estoy harto de ver a las chicas normales que gusto sólo por mi cuerpo y por falsos métodos de ligue. Cuando más me aburría apareciste tú. Tu falda, tu jersey…tan tranquila y tan extraña. ¿Recuerdas el primer día de clase?

-Sí-dijo Thais-Te miré a los ojos y tú apartaste la vista. Me acerqué a ti y dije: "¿Este sitio está libre?" Y tú dijiste:

-"Por usted lo que sea, señorita"-afirmó Hikaru-¿Y entonces qué pasó?

-Que me enteré en a que cosas te dedicabas y no me pareció bien. Me creí de verdad esas palabras y luego vi que se las decías a otras chicas.

-Bien. Lo tuyo fue verdad-Hikaru la miró y luego suspiró- Por otro lado, me gustaba que tú no te sintieses atraída por mí o no lo demostrases. Eras peleona. Eso me gustaba…Y no quería admitirlo…

-Y con esto quieres llegar a…

-A que eres una amiga especial y que…

-¿Y qué?-dijo Thais acercándose un poco más a él

-Y que…-y de pronto la puerta se abrió

-¿Ustedes dos también?-preguntó Megumi mirándolos extrañada

-Eh, no, bueno… ¿Nosotros dos qué?- preguntaron al unísono

-Están en esto de una obra teatral-

-Sí, madre, verás…- comenzó Hikaru

-Es la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Sólo que aun no han elegido los papeles y nos presentamos en pareja.

-Oh eso lo explica todo… Bueno sólo quería decirles que bajaran a cenar-

-Sí, gracias, señora-

-Y ya sepárense. Ya se acabó el ensayo-dijo celosa

Y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, thais y Hikaru comenzaron a reír.

…

Thais y Hikaru bajaron callados pero dedicándose miradas furtivas por las escaleras encontrándose ya allí a ambos adultos, Kaoru y Maddy.

Kaoru y Maddy estaban sentados uno frente al otro y se sonreían con dulzura.

Sin decir una palabra a Maddy, Thais se deslizó por la silla contigua a ella mientras que Hikaru se sentaba justo enfrente suya.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayáis decidido aceptar los trabajos, chicas-dijo Ryuga-Sama-Estamos encantados con vosotras

-Es un placer para nosotras haber venido, señor-dijo Thais para impresión de Maddy y Kaoru-Además necesitaba el dinero

-¿Y en qué piensas gastar lo qué te pague?-preguntó Megumi

-Pienso ahorrar. Quiero comprarme una moto

Hikaru se atragantó y Kaoru le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Peligro tendrás tú con una moto-le dijo

Thais le dio un pequeño pisotón y Ryuga rió.

-Chica temeraria y muy decidida. Me gusta

-¿Y tú Madelayn?-preguntó la otra adulta

-Voy a pagarme el instituto-dijo ella con seguridad-No quisiera ir con el uniforme de chico siempre

-Si te sienta bien…-dijo Kaoru a lo que Maddy enrojeció

-¿Y qué tal llevan el examen?

Maddy y Hikaru se quedaron blancos. Al final no habían estudiado nada.

-Aun falta un poco de práctica-dijo Maddy

-¿Y por qué no se quedan a dormir entonces?-añadió Megumi-Podremos dejar la habitación de invitados a Kaoru y Maddy y que Hikaru y Thais estudien en la suya

-Me encantaría-dijo Thais

Hikaru enrojeció y la disputa no continuó.

Volvió a mirarla y vio que ella le dedicaba una mirada dulce.

Con tan sólo mirarle sabía que iba a necesitar ayuda y estaba afirmando que le iba a enseñar la lección.

Aun así Hikaru supo que no iban a dormir mucho aquella noche.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bienvenidas queridas Anfitrionas!**

**Hemos vuelto con un nuevo capítulo xD. Y cuando tenga tiempo pasaré a limpio elsiguiente. **

**Este capítulo es especial para mí en cierto momento xD. Espero que a vosotros os guste.**

**Gracias de parte mía y de Vero a Natchi y AdriFernan que pido que sigan fieles a nuestro fic.**

**Y aquí está el chap:**

-¿Cuáles son las notas medias que sueles tener de inglés, Maddy?-preguntaba Kaoru mientras corregía un ejercicio que la aludida había hecho

-Uhm…4'5 a 5'1-dijo ella algo ruborizada-Parecía que con Thais no me enteraba. Ella fue a una academia y me lo explica todo más difícil.

-Hikaru tampoco se entera conmigo-contestó el Hitachiin tachando con rojo una cosa-Bueno, Hikaru no se entera con nadie…

-Quizá con T-Chan sí-dijo Maddy-Ya viste que bajaron riendo

-Sí. Y antes les oí tocar. Hikaru nunca deja que nadie toque su batería.

Maddy sonrió y Kaoru la imitó.

-Ten-dijo dándole el ejercicio-5'2. Ya has subido un poco

-¡Yupi!

Kaoru rió y ella lo observó para luego decir:

-Me encanta el sonido de tu risa

El chico enrojeció y la miró para luego curvar sus labios en una sonrisa.

-A mí me gustas tú

-¡Qué sinceridad!

-¿Verdad qué sí?

Maddy se frotó los ojos y bostezó. Kaoru se acercó a ella y le cogió del mentón.

-¿Un descanso?

-¡Así no aprobaré nunca!-dijo Maddy algo ruborizada-¡Necesito inglés para sacarme la carrera!

-Tanto de seguido no te sentará bien-dijo el Hitachiin acercándose más a ella-Además es principio de curso. El examen no será difícil

-¿Tú quieres descansar?

-Yo en realidad quiero hacer otra cosa

-¿El qué?

Y según Maddy acabó la pregunta Kaoru la besó con dulzura. Un beso más largo que los anteriores y a la vez más dulce.

Maddy le rodeó con los brazos y le siguió el juego.

Finalmente él se separó y dijo:

-Cada vez que hagas un buen ejercicio te daré uno de esos. ¿Trato?

-¡Vamos a estudiar!-dijo Maddy entusiasmada

…

-A ver, Fotocopia, te voy a enseñar vocabulario-decía Thais sentada en el suelo mientras que el pelinaranja se sentaba en la cama

-Me parece bien.

-Rojo en inglés es…

-¿Rose?

-Eso es rosa ¬¬

-¿Rosa no era Pink?

-No ese tipo de rosa-dijo Thais con una dulce risa-Rojo es Red. Dime cosas rojas en inglés

-The apples-dijo el chico a lo que Thais asintió-The roses…your hair

-Buena observación-dijo Thais-And your hair is…

-Naranja

-En ingles ¬¬

Hikaru pensó un momento y por fin dijo:

-Orange

-Bien, Fotocopia. Los colores parece que te van bien. Te enseñaré los elementos. Aire se dice Wind

-¿Y cómo se dice agua y tierra?

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?-se extrañó la chica

-Tus ojos son del elemento tierra y el elemento agua-Thais enrojeció-¿Cómo se dice?

-Water and Earth(Creo que Tierra era así si no es eso corrígeme xD) Y fuego es FIRE

-Me gusta el fuego. Como tu pelo

-¿Vas a compararme con todo?

-Sí-dijo él riendo con picardía

-You are a pervert boy

-¿Qué me has llamado?

-Ah…no te lo diré…intenta sacarlo solito

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué significa "You are"?

-Tú eres

-¿Y "boy"?

-Chico

-¿Y a qué te suena pervert?

-Pervertido ¬¬-Thais rió con dulzura-¡Oye niña!

-Pero a que lo has sacado. Y los tiempos ya te los sabes. Creo que irás preparado al examen-dijo cerrando los libros

-La verdad es que me he enterado más contigo que con Kaoru-dijo él ayudándola a recoger-Duermes aquí ¿No?

-Se supone-dijo Thais recorriendo la habitación con la mirada-Pero…¿Dónde está la cama donde dormiré yo?

Hikaru y Thais se quedaron callados y miraron la cama con expresión horrorizada.

-¡Mamá!-gritó Hikaru y Megumi subió en seguida

-¿Qué pasa mi niñito?-Thais aguantó una risa

-¿Dónde pretendes que duerma Thais?

-Ahí contigo-contestó la mujer decidida-Maddy y Kaoru ya duermen y no sería conveniente despertarlos

-Pero…pero…-comenzaron ambos. Seguro que ellos se habían hecho los dormidos

-¿Qué les molesta si de lo grande que es la cama ni se tocarán?-dijo la mujer-Por cierto, toma-y le dio un paquete a Thais-Es un pijama. Diseño mío. Mejor duerme con ello puesto-Y se fue cerrando la puerta

Hikaru y Thais suspiraron.

-¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?-preguntó la pelirroja al ver la batalla perdida

-Esto…hay un baño aquí enfrente-dijo Hikaru-Puedes cambiarte ahí

Thais asintió y allí se dirigió.

El pijama que le había dado Megumi era de seda negra muy cómoda y suave.

Tras cambiarse y recogerse el pelo en un moño, Thais se dirigió a la habitación.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio que Hikaru había puesto en el suelo un cojín y 2 mantas y que él sólo llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó la chica extrañada y a la vez roja por la panorámica que el Hitachiin le ofrecía

-Mi cama-dijo él sonriente-Tú dormirás arriba para no molestarte

-No te dejaré dormir en el suelo-dijo Thais cogiendo las cosas y poniéndolas arriba-Te resfriarás. No podrás ir al examen y mis esfuerzos serán en vano

-¿Prefieres qué duerma contigo o qué me resfríe?

-Que duermas conmigo-dijo Thais y luego añadió-Tengo…terror nocturno

-¿Qué es eso?

-Tiemblo y lloro por las noches porque tengo pesadillas-dijo ella ruborizada-Sube conmigo. No me sentiré sola

Hikaru la miró. Había vuelto otra vez. Había vuelto la Thais que necesitaba cariños y los pedía. Había vuelto su Thais del parque de atracciones.

El chico sonrió y asintió para luego dejarla pasar y tumbarse él junto a ella.

Ambos se encontraban de espaldas el uno del otro y Hikaru lo más lejos que la cama le hacía posible.

-No te morderé si te acercas-dijo ella

-Temo llevarme otra bofetada-dijo él entre risas

Thais también rió y luego dijo:

-Buenas noches, Hikaru

-Buenas noches.-dijo él y añadió-: No te preocupes, si tienes pesadillas estaré aquí

-Gracias…

Y el silencio y la oscuridad les hicieron caer en un sueño dulce y placentero. No hubo pesadillas. No hubo llantos. Pero Hikaru sí que la abrazó sólo por estar seguro de que ella no sufriría aquella noche.

…

Pasaron 2 días después de la prueba. En el Ouran ponían los resultados en un mural en listas mostrando las notas.

A pesar de todo, los más preocupados eran Kaoru y Thais debido a que sus "pupilos" tenían cara de no importarles la calificación ya que si fallaban era culpa de sus tutores y no de ellos.

-¿Por qué siempre pone esa cara?-

-¿Quién?-

-Pues Maddy. Cuando estudiaba conmigo no le preocupaba y me echaba la culpa si no pasaba-se quejó la pelirroja

-Sé, Hikaru hace lo mismo. Sólo que él casi nunca le importan estos exámenes. Más bien le importan los de Física o Matemáticas-

-Maddy igual. Pero ellos son expertos en eso-

-Creo que este año entre ellos competirán para ver quién es el mejor en esas materias-

-¿Quién crees que gane?-

-Todo depende-

-¿De qué?-

-No sé, por eso depende-

-¬¬ Tenías que ser tú, Kaoru

-Oigan Maddy y Hikaru se llevan bien- mencionó Haruhi quien se había acercado a Thais y Kaoru

-No se llevan bien…están apostando

-¿Apostando?-

-Sí. A ver quién nos mata con la mirada primero-

-Ah bueno- dijo Haruhi toda desentendida

-Oie… Haruhi- le dice Thais en un tono bajito- ¿Sales con Tamaki?-

-¿Qué?... bueno este…-

-Nunca pensé que ustedes fueran de esos gustos-

Ese comentario dejó helados a Kaoru y a Haruhi… realmente olvidaron mencionarles a ella y a su amiga que Haruhi no era hombre.

-Jaja, debieron ver sus caras- dijo la pelirroja con mucha gracia

-¿Qué tienen nuestras caras?-

-Pues es que cuando les mencioné lo de Suou – dijo sacando la lengua- No te preocupes yo guardaré tu secreto. No diré quien eres en realidad-

-¿Sabes quién soy?-

-Sí, eres una chica-

-Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?… es una cuartada perfecta- mencionó Kaoru mostrándole a Haruhi

-Sí pero su forma de caminar no es muy varonil que digamos. Además en el parque de diversiones su ropa no era lo que me esperaba-

-Olvidamos lo del parque de diversiones- mencionaron ambos

En eso se ve a un profesor con unas listas todos los de inglés.

Maddy y Hikaru salieron corriendo tras él antes que los otros 3 para ver qué era lo que habían sacado y terminar de matar con la mirada a sus tutores.

-Busca, busca ya- mencionó Hikaru

-Voy, soy la primera en la lista así que no es difícil encontrarme- buscando con la mirada

-Entonces búscame a mi primero-

-Búscate tú-

-Ya me encontré-

-Yo también tengo un… 8.5- enmudeció un poco - ¡Tengo un 8.5! ¡Sí!, ¿Tú qué te sacaste Hikaru-kun?-

Hikaru estaba en shock, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo así

-Oh un 6, está bien Hikaru-kun-

En eso llegaron los demás.

-¿Qué se sacaron?-

-Yo un 8.5 y él un 6-

-Vaya Maddy tu calificación más alta-

-Sí y no gracias a ti T-Chan-

-Hay pero es que yo no te puedo enseñar igual que Kaoru-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero-

-Si te digo lo que sé te enojarías- guiñándole el ojo-Y tú seguro que te sacaste un 10 o algo así-

-Nop, ahí dice 9.8. El más alto es…-

-Soy yo 9.9- comentó Kaoru

-Tienes competencia T-Chan-

-Ná; pero es competencia de la buena-

-Oigan…algo le pasa a Hikaru esta como en shock- mencionó Haruhi quien hacía de todo para que éste reaccionara

-Su calificación es un 6, a lo mejor está…aturdido- mencionó la ojiverde

-No. Es lo más alto que se ha sacado en Inglés- dijo su hermano

-¿Entonces?- dijeron las 3 al unísono

-No sé-

-Que buen hermano eres-dijo Thais con ironía

En eso se ve a Hikaru como va avanzando contra la corriente de sus compañeros que apenas iban llegando a ver los resultados.

Thais como por impulso salió tras él al igual que Haruhi y Kaoru pero Maddy les detuvo. Negó con la cabeza y les comentó que le dejaran eso a Thais.

-¡Hikaru!- gritaba la pelirroja -¡Hikaru! –vio como el Hitachiin dio vuelta cerca del salón de arte y ella aumentó el paso, entró al salón y ahí estaba sentado en una banca como si nada - ¿Qué te pasa?-

-A mi nada-

-Entonces ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa manera?-

-Tengo mis razones-

-No seas egocéntrico. Nos quedamos preocupados por ti-

-Lo sé, pero no me pasa nada, solo quería alejarte de ahí-

-Si no te paso antes algo ahora sí que te….- con el puño alzado y apunto de golpearlo- ¿Alejarme de ahí?-

-Sí- se levantó de su lugar, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerró con llave- Pero no es bueno que los demás nos vean-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-por primera vez Thais le tenía miedo

-Esto- Hikaru la tomo por la cintura acercándola hacia él. Tomó su barbilla y la besó.

Fue un beso algo brusco, pero suave, ya que Thais se resistió al principio pero después se dejo llevar poniendo sus brazos en el pecho del chico.

-Gracias, es mi calificación más alta- dijo Hikaru tras separar sus labios de los de ella

-Me pregunto que le harías a Kaoru cuando te sacabas notas altas-

-Con él nunca me saqué notas altas. Pero creo que él tiene su propia recompensa-

-¿Qué?- a la pelirroja se le vino a la mente las imágenes de Kaoru y Maddy en el suelo besándose – ¡Lo olvidé!- quiso salir corriendo pero Hikaru la detuvo.

-Recuerda, ellos merecen ser felices-

-Pero…-

-En estos 2 días ¿Acaso Maddy te ha ignorado?-

-No-

-¿Te ha dejado de hablar?-

-No-

-¿Y dejó de mirarte?

-No-

-Entonces despreocúpate ¿Quieres?-

Thais suspiró y luego miró a Hikaru.

-Oye…Hikaru…

-Dime

-¿Tú me ayudarás con el examen de matemáticas? No puedo suspender otro examen

-¡Claro!-dijo él sonriente-Ojo por ojo y diente por diente

Thais sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla.

-Gracias

Y comenzó a andar hacia la 3ª sala de música donde todo el Club debía reunirse mientras que Hikaru se quedaba en shock con la mano sobre su mejilla ruborizada.

...

**Bien, muy pronto el siguinte.**

**Primer beso de Hikaru y Thais...¿Qué significará eso? ¿Qué pasará con la relación de Kaoru y Maddy?**

**Amor. Celos. Estudios. Y HOST CLUB. No se pierdan el siguiente episdio xD**


End file.
